Family Quarrels
by Jewelbug22
Summary: After a year of traveling abroad Dan comes back to go to school, however he isn't exactly happy about that because after the defeat of Mechtogan Zenthon his parents have been arguing and fighting everyday about the tiniest things. Will Dan ever tell anyone about his life at home or will he keep it a secret before the fights finally take their toll on him? Read to find out.
1. First Day

**A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter, I got the story idea from 'Behind Closed Doors' by animania33. I'm pretty sure this story isn't exactly like 'Behind Closed Doors' because they haven't updated in a while and even then it isn't very similar to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters. The only characters I own are the ones not in Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter One: First Day

"Dan you have to wake up! Don't you want to go to school? You have a job to do today as well" I heard Drago say over my alarm clock 'That's right I have classes today and school plus I don't want to be caught up in another argument' I said in my head. Getting up I noticed it was 7:25 which means I have an hour and five minutes of stuff to do in twenty-five minutes "that's just great" I said aloud.

It took me five minutes to get dressed and pack my bag which means I might be late since it's my first day at New Vestroia academy so I have no idea where my classes are and it takes fifteen minutes to run to school. I ran down the stairs forgetting to grab money for lunch as well as pack one, I silently exited the house so I won't wake my parents and quickly ran to school making it there five minutes earlier than I had expected.

I asked a teacher where room 121 was at and she said 'take the stairs to the second floor and take a right, it should be right there' I did as she said and found it right as the bell signaling that I was late to class rang. 'Oh great, if my parents are called because I was late on the first day of school I'll be in so much trouble' I thought as I opened the door just to hear a 'you're late' from the teacher as he pointed to an empty front seat that I obediently sat down in.

"Now introduce yourself young man?" Mr. Ruke asked looking towards me with a raised eyebrow, I stood up and walked towards the front of the classroom turning towards my new classmates introducing myself to them and the teacher. "Hello everyone, my name is Daniel Kuso but please call me Dan, it is very nice to meet you all" I said smiling before I sat back down opening the book I was given at the start of class telling me to write the first ten elements of the periodic table on the first page as a warm-up.

When I finished the warm-up we were told to write notes on the elements we just wrote down until class ends, when the bell rang I headed towards my English class which was labeled on the map Mr. Ruke gave me to get around easier. I wasn't late this time and the class was told to open to the first page of the composition notebook that was placed on our desks.

When I opened it it had said to write something true about my parents, I wasn't going to lie in class so I didn't need to be warned about that, I was just going to write about how they were like before the brawlers and I saved the world from Mechtavius Destroyer. When I finished, I finished earlier than the others so I took out my sketchbook and started sketching my long-time friend and crush Shun, even though he wasn't in my class.

After everyone finished I finished shun's upper body and clothes, the teacher taught us about titles and where punctuations are needed and not needed in a sentence. After class ended I headed to my next class in room 204 which is a level higher than the one I'm on right now, I made it to class three minutes early to notice a group of girls chatting behind the desk I was assigned to.

Before I was able to make it to my desk I tripped on something, I thought I was just being clumsy until I heard a familiar sarcastic voice ask if I was okay, it was then I realized it was deliberate. I got up and continued to my desk just as Drago asked if I was okay, I answered yes and asked who it was who tripped me. "It was Runo, Tigrerra seems to be having trouble telling her that that it isn't nice to trip someone" my friend and bakugan answered never looking away from the group behind me.

"I hope he had a nice fall" a girl with auburn hair and amber eyes said most likely trying to hurt my feelings, too bad it won't work "I guess Runo turned then" I said to Drago who seemed sad when I said it. "You can still tell others Daniel, you still have two other friends here" Drago said most likely trying to cheer me up for some reason.

"Class please try to figure out this problem this is all you'll be doing till the end of class" Mr. Cross said as he wrote down the equation x plus six divided by five plus four equals eight find x. I finished with the answer of fourteen and put my notebook away to continue my drawing, when I finished with Shun himself I did the background with Ingram and Skyress as pictures in the moon behind him.

"That is very good Dan I didn't know you could draw" an arrogant voice said as a shadow appeared covering my drawing "maybe I can show Shun so he can see what you really are" the voice continued causing me to close my book and hold it to my chest which turned out to be a bad idea. "Oh you seem to treasure that book, are all those pictures of Shun?" Runo asked cruelly which caused me to stutter when I spoke "n-no i-it has all of us in it" is what I stuttered which caused her smile to widen.

"Oh so you have a crush on him, I can't wait to tell him that even though he's dating Alice now" Runo said never losing her wide smile. "It does have all of us in it Runo…" I tried to finish before the bell rang and reminded me I have lunch next without any lunch to eat.

'How did I forget to pack lunch? I mean seriously, I may have been in a hurry but that's no excuse if I get an illness due to malnutrition. My parents will have to be called and then they'll have more to blame on each other and then there'd be a reason for me to take sides' I thought frantically leaving my class just to run into something knocking me over in the process causing me to hit my head.

"Shoot! Sorry about that" I said trying to get up before I saw a hand that looks very familiar was being held in front of me "well aren't you going to take it?" a familiar voice asked me after a while of being confused. "Oh yes, thank you" I said gratefully grabbing the hand asking 'Shun is that you?' after I noticed the familiar outfit I haven't seen for a long while.

"Yes it is and… you're Dan correct?" He asked me as a girl with familiar red hair walked up and grabbed his arm "yes, is that you Alice?" I asked the girl I know is Alice. "Yes I am… wait is that you Dan? You've changed a lot" she said in her usual cheery voice "yes seems like everyone has" I said sadly remembering how Runo was acting earlier.

Third Person POV

Alice was starting to get confused and worried about Dan because of how he was acting so she decided to speak up and hopefully make Dan smile again. "Why don't you eat lunch with Shun and I? There are a few other people eating with us as well, do you mind?" she asked in her usual way putting on a smile for hopefully good measure though she noticed it didn't help much. "Sure though I'd have to leave fifteen minutes earlier than everyone else" Dan said putting on a smile that Drago knew was fake, though he didn't say anything about it because he knew that Daniel didn't want that.

Dan's POV

We headed to the cafeteria so everyone could eat and I could watch, when we entered the cafeteria I noticed Runo sitting at the table we were heading towards, I worried for what she might do to me this time. "Hey Shun, Ali… what is he doing here?" I heard Runo ask angrily either forgetting the others were here or knowing and thinking the others don't remember me.

"Runo that is very rude! You know Dan's our friend so why are you acting like that towards him?" Alice asked slightly yelling at her for how she was speaking. "I can talk however I like to him, he was drawing in class when he should've been paying attention" Runo defended poorly as everyone sat down in their seats.

"That is no reason to treat him that way" I heard Alice continue as everyone started eating, I sat down and watched them eat, talk and laugh until I was called over the intercom to head to my next class. After the call ended everyone except Runo and Shun asked me why I had to head to my next class when no one else had to, I just told them I wasn't lying when I said I had to leave fifteen minutes early.

"Goodbye everyone I hope to see you again tomorrow" I said walking out of the cafeteria so I won't be late to my class, I had to leave early or else I might be very late to the Bakugan class. All throughout the period I never seemed to notice that someone was watching me out of their peripheral vision.

I reached the Bakugan/middle school in ten minutes which means I have to get to the courtyard in less than five minutes so I won't be late, it took me two, when I got to the courtyard I saw ten out of fourteen students on the lawn. "Hey is this the Bakugan class?" I heard a male with short black hair and brown eyes say in a slightly rude tone.

"That's Daniel Kuso of the bakugan brawlers, my sister's friend" I heard a female voice say from behind me which made me turn around to see Daisy, Julie's sister "yes I am, I am also teaching this class" I informed still looking at Daisy as gasps sounded behind me. "Ok I have to take role now that you know my name" I said as I faced the other students once the bell to be in class sounded.

"Alann" I called and turned when a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes shot his hand up and said 'right here Mr. Kuso' with a large smile, I smiled back and marked him here. "Daimyo" I called before a boy with short brown hair, red eyes and black glasses raised his hand and said here softly "Daisuke" I called after I marked Daimyo here and a male with short red hair and black eyes said 'over here' coldly when he raised his hand.

"Daisy" I said as I looked at said girl and marked her here "Darien" I called and marked here when a boy with black hair and silver eyes raised his hand and said 'here' with a small smile. "Donna" I said and marked here when a female with short brown hair and amber eyes said 'here' softly "Kise" I called and marked here when a male with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes said here with a smile followed by a few swoons from a few girls.

"Kisame" I called and marked here when I heard a strong far away here, when I looked up I saw a boy with white hair and sea blue eyes had his hand raised farther away from the other students. "Maru" I called and heard a soft right here and looked to see a girl with shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes smiling softly with her arm raised, I marked here and continued with role.

"Morikawa" I called and heard a familiar voice say here, when I turned I saw the same boy from earlier with his hand raised, I marked here and continued. "Nora" I said and heard a soft here from a girl with black hair up to her shoulder blades and deep violet eyes "Tessa" I continued and heard here in a bored tone from a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Una" I continued and marked Una, Tessa, and Nora here when I heard an 'I'm here' from a girl with light blue hair and evergreen eyes. "Yukina" I said and marked here when I heard a 'here sir' and looked up to see a female with ash brown hair that reached her mid back and amber eyes.

"Now that everyone is here before we start brawling for real I would like to see which attribute works better for each of you" I said as I grabbed four Darkus bakugan from a box that was placed on the ground next to me. "Daisy? Would you like to try brawling with different attributes like the others or no?" I asked unsure of whether she'd want to or not.

"Why not? I love trying new things" she answered as I handed her and everyone else a bakugan and started the field. We continued with Pyrus, Haos and Subterra until the bell rang and we had to head to our next class, I headed back to the high school's garden to draw during free period.

When I reached the garden I grabbed out my sketch book but since I wasn't paying attention I dropped it on the ground after I grabbed it out of my bag. When I looked at my book I saw someone pick it up "hey that's mine" I said a little worried about who might've picked it up.

Shun's POV

'The flowers here are beautiful especially around the artificial waterfall' I thought before something bumped into me and I heard a slap right after. I looked down and saw Dan next to a book on the ground, I went to pick it up and saw there were a few drawings in it since it fell open when it was dropped.

The drawings looked more like pictures before I picked the book up "hey that's mine" I heard Dan say worriedly when I held it in front of me. I would say they're good but I'm mad at Dan so I'm not going to compliment him "what are these?" I asked instead seeing a confused look on Dan's face.

"I thought you were smarter than that Shun?" Dan said smiling at me making me scowl at him since I know what they are they just look more like photos than drawings. "This one is the most recent one, the reason Runo was 'rude' to me at lunch for" I heard him say as he turned a few pages before stopping on a page with a younger me in front of a full moon with Skyress and Ingram within it.

The pictures were beautiful and so were the rest especially the two that looked more like pictures than drawings were the ones that had Dan in them. The page before the drawing Runo rudely mentioned at lunch was one with Dan and I smiling in front of a lake in the woods with a setting sun behind the trees.

The one before that was Dan in his signature pose after he wins a battle in front of a mesa that I recognize is from New Vestroia with Drago roaring behind him. The one before that was Marucho on a giant lily pad in the middle of a lake with Preyas, Angelo, Diablo, and Elfin surrounding him, they were all looking up at me.

The first drawing of the book is of Runo smelling a dark pink lily with her eyes closed and her side facing me, back facing Tigrerra in a field of flowers. All of them don't look like drawings "I told Runo I don't just draw you but she didn't believe me" I heard him say and I realized he was talking about what happened again.

Dan's POV

Shun handed my book back to me so I started drawing Julie in the pose she does before she throws her bakugan, I felt Shun watching me the entire time which made me smile. The bell rang shortly after I finished drawing Julie's pose, I closed my book and headed to my history class while Shun headed elsewhere.

I got to my history class and the teacher handed me a black composition book telling me to open it to the first page to answer a question so I did as I was told. I did as instructed and sat down in the first row of the middle section, the question wasn't hard since all it asked was the day Naga attacked.

I answered the question and brought out my sketch book, I finished drawing Julie's bakugan Gorem over her head, he looked like a ghost since his shoulders and head were faded and the only thing visible. When I had finished drawing Gorem Mrs. Henderson started a lecture about Mayan culture and assigned it as homework before the bell rang signaling the end of school.

"I think Shun likes your drawings Dan" I heard Drago say as I saw him jump on my right shoulder from inside my bag as I left the grounds. "You think so?" I asked him unsure if it was true or not "of course! He was smiling when he saw you draw" Drago said but I didn't believe him entirely.

When I got home I made a sandwich for dinner since my parents weren't home yet, after I ate I went upstairs to my room. At around seven I finished my homework and had taken a shower before I heard the door slam open and yelling followed not long after.

"I told you to go left not right!" my dad yelled "you said right not left you liar!" my mom yelled back. "Who wanted to take a different route back home?!" my dad countered loudly as I heard steps getting closer to my door.

"Please don't ask me to pick sides" I whispered as I laid down in my covers facing the window "you were the one that was wanting to try something new!" mom yelled. "You were the one driving!" dad yelled back as they passed my room and entered their own "are you okay Daniel?" I heard Drago ask as my vision went blurry.

"Not really Drago" I said snuggling deeper into my bed "being caught up in their arguments and being punished may hurt but them arguing in general hurts two maybe ten times worse" I said as I felt something wet fall down my cheek. "Maybe if you tell someone it'll get easier" I heard Drago say as I buried myself deeper "who could I tell?" I asked before I told him my reasons for asking.

"Shun and Alice are busy with each other, Runo is cruel and a bully now, and Marucho and Julie are out of the country" I said as I felt more wetness on my face. "Shun maybe busy with Alice but he was kind to you in the garden today Daniel" Drago said, I think he was trying to make me feel better by telling me that.

"Well he wasn't being very rude to me and he didn't forget who I was so that was an improvement I guess" I sad raising my head slightly to look at Drago "see Daniel, there's still one person you could tell" Drago said flapping his wings a bit. "Thank you Drago, maybe I will at some point" I said softly as I almost fell asleep, I heard Drago say 'goodnight Daniel' before I was all the way asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer on May 1, 2016 before I had to go to bed at 10 p.m. because I had school the next day. See you when I update again, I do not know when that will be though.**


	2. Brawling Attribute

**A/N: Hello, I'll be updating every Monday since it takes two days for me to write a single chapter for this story and because it takes me five school days to write the chapter. I hope you like this chapter and story. Sorry if Dan seems OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters, I only own the characters not mention in bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Brawling Attribute

Dan's POV

"Daniel, you'll be late to schools again if you don't wake up" I heard Drago say causing me to shoot up as soon as he said it "what time is it?" I asked getting the dried tear tracks off my face. "6:00, I woke you up early so you won't be late" Drago said making me groan as my head fell back onto the pillow "very well" I said getting up and going to my conjoining bathroom to take a shower which took ten to twenty minutes.

When I got out I changed into my yellow V-neck T-shirt, blue jeans, and red and black shoes before putting my homework into my bag, I went downstairs after to make my lunch. I packed four Takuyaki balls, a red Gatorade, a honey crisp apple, and a turkey sandwich with lettuce and cheese before looking at the clock and seeing that it was 6:45 so I made some eggs before I left for school.

Time Skip: Dan's Fifth Hour

I called role as soon as the bell rang and handed out the Aquos and Ventus attributes to complete my hypothesis which turned out to be correct: Daisuke was more suited to Darkus, Morikawa and Alann were suited to Pyrus, Kise and Yukina were better suited to Haos. Daisy, Donna, and Nora were suited best with Subterra, Kisame, Maru, and Una were suited for Aquos, and Daimyo, Tessa, and Darien were better suited to Ventus.

When they had finished with their mock brawls I told them that I would tell them their results tomorrow which many didn't seem to mind, they were the ones with the loner and shy personalities along with those who are trusting enough not to. I headed to the middle schools Principal's office during my free hour so I can ask if I could set aside some bakugan for the class to use.

*Knock knock* I heard when I knocked on the office door "come in" a voice said before I opened the door hearing the excited voice of the principal. "Good evening sir" I said as I entered the room seeing the smiling principal who was sitting behind his mahogany desk.

"How is the class holding up? Are they being good?" he asked me gesturing to the cream colored bayside sofa in front of his desk. "They're doing well, there are no problems so far" I said as I sat down, his expression turned from confusion to worry when I said that confusing me.

"Why are you here then Mr. Kuso? Please tell me you don't want to quit" he asked me hurriedly so I now knew why he was worried "no, no I don't want to quit" I said shaking my head quickly as I held my arms up as if I was surrendering. "I came to ask if I could use a box to set aside a few bakugan for my students because it will be difficult to search for them when I arrive" I said placing my arms on my lap.

The principal let out a relieved sigh before he answered me "of course Mr. Kuso, but might I ask why you need to do that three days into the school year?" he asked and I smiled at him. "For the last two days I put my students through practice brawls to see which attribute is best suited to them" I said and noticed he had a look of realization when I finished.

"So you've figured out their suitable attributes and want to set aside bakugan that the can use the rest of the year?" he asked me and I nodded as I shrugged. "I am hoping I'll be able to yes" I said and he nodded giving me the permission to do so, after getting the permission I needed I headed to the high school's garden.

"That went exceptionally well Daniel" I heard Drago comment as I crossed the street that leads to the high school "yes and I'm glad it went well" I said as I reached the high school's side of the street.

Time Skip: 5th (1) Hour Next Day

I had sorted the bakugan I needed for my students before the bell rang so I only needed to call role and tell them what I said I was going to do yesterday. After I had taken role Una had spoken for the first time in a long while which I was glad for because even though she's a calm and collected person she doesn't speak up often.

"What were out results Mr. Kuso?" she asked making me smile at her from her normal tone which was shy but calm. "Does anyone know what I was testing for the first two days?" I asked all of them before Daimyo answered making me smile until his brother, Daisuke, glared at him.

"Yes it was to see which attribute is best suited to you Daimyo" I said picking up the black box with white flower designs on the top of the lid that was by my feet, I opened the box and handed three Aquos bakugan to Maru, Una, and Kisame. Three Subterra bakugan to Daisy, Donna, and Nora doing the same Daimyo's, Tessa's, and Darien's Ventus.

I repeated the process with Morikawa and Alann's Pyrus, Kise's and Yukina's Haos before Daisuke's Darkus which left thirty minutes of practice brawls. "I would like to pair you up to see if the results continue as the most likely will, plus you could learn something this way" I said smiling at them.

"Maru is paired with Daisuke" I said setting up a field for them before going to another pedestal meant for the brawling fields. "Alann and Nora are over here" I said setting up the last field "that will be all that will go today, two will go tomorrow and three will go Friday" I said flipping through my role.

Maru had won her brawl but it was a close one while Nora had won hers, in conclusion everyone did very well which means I made the right choice. Not only from the results but how fast they worked together with their bakugan and bonded with them which is what I had hoped for.

Time Skip: Next Day Same Hour

"Everyone had done well yesterday, I wonder how they'll do today?" I heard Drago ask after he landed on my right shoulder "I wonder to Drago" I answered with a smile. I reached the field as soon as the bell rang and took role before Donna spoke up "Mr. Kuso? Who's paired up today?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Kise and Daimyo on field one" I said seeing many girls wanting to watch Kise's brawl making me roll my eyes at their reactions. "Una and Tessa on field two" I said seeming to upset many of the girls before I started both fields. Just like yesterday everyone was in sync with their bakugan which impressed Drago.

The brawls were interesting though depressing for the girls watching field one, they were depressed because Kise was losing little by little. On field two there wasn't really much of a crowd because it was a brawl between a level-headed Aquos brawler and a bored but kind-hearted Subterra brawler.

In the end though they were in total sync with Daimyo and Tessa as the winners, everyone did well compared to the practice brawls with various bakugan. "Very good everyone, since there's only half and hour left you can brawl with someone, whether they have a partner or not, or do something else" I said noticing the looks a few of the bullies gave Donna and Daimyo.

From what Drago said next I'm guessing he did to "Daniel? Why don't we have Donna and Daimyo close to us and have Daisy watch the rest?" is how I knew he saw them. Because of the worry in his tone I called Daisy, Daimyo, and Donna over so I could talk to them.

"What is it _Mr. Kuso_?" Daisy asked me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her jab at me being a teacher. "I would like you to watch the students in case they get hurt Daisy" I said before she saluted and left "are we in trouble Mr. Kuso?" I heard Donna ask and I shook my head no.

"You're not in trouble, I just want to know if you're being harmed in any way" I said making them look down at their shoes. "If you need help you can talk to me alright? I'm a very good listener" I said and they nodded "you can talk to me about anything else to not just that" I said making them finally look at me.

"Even if it's something stupid?" Daimyo asked and I nodded "I've done a lot of stupid things so of course" I said before I looked at my watch. "It's almost time for the bell to ring, do you want to ask me that 'stupid' question now or later?" I asked making both of them smile.

"We're good thank you Mr. Kuso" they said at the same time making me smile at them, the bell rang not even a second after causing my students to scramble for their bags. Their rush amused me because I've never stayed long enough to watch the past three days, after I watched them spread out taking different routes to their classes I headed to the school's garden again.

Since I had already finished my school work as well as the background for Julie's drawing so I decided to take out my colored art pencils and color the drawings I have yet to add color to. "They were very good today Daniel, they seem to be improving" I heard Drago say and I agreed, I filled in Julie's clothing and Gorem's head and shoulders.

Time Skip: Friday Middle School

I took role as soon as the bell rang and just like the previous days one of my students asked a question after. "Who am I paired up with? I bet I'll beat them" Morikawa asked and I smiled at him for his enthusiasm "good enthusiasm, bad boasting" I said making the others try and hide their amusement.

"Kisame and Daisy field one" I said setting up the field before I continued "Morikawa and Darien field two" I said noticing the confused stares. "Tessa and Yukina will start on the field that finishes first" I said gaining understanding nods from everyone before I started the second field.

On field one many of my students were cheering Daisy on while Daisuke and Morikawa cheered on Kisame, Daisy had ended up the winner with half damage. On field two everyone but Kisame, Daisuke, Alann, Daisy, and Maru cheered on Darien while Alann, Daisy, Maru, and even Daisuke and Kisame Cheered on Morikawa.

Darien had won with 114 out of 500 damage so now it was Tessa and Yukina's turn on field one since it was the first to reboot. This brawl had neutral cheering since they didn't know who to root for, they cheered both sides on and even Kisame and Daisuke joined in.

Yukina had won with 3/4 of his damage bar left, there was fifteen minutes left of class when their brawl ended so I told them they could do whatever they wanted, except leaving the field with Daisy watching of course. "They have exceeded my expectations again Daniel" I heard Drago say as Alann came up to me "what is it Alann?" I asked when he stood in front of me.

"What will our exam be for this class?" he asked surprising me since I thought Daimyo would ask that, his question ceased all the actions of the other students accumulating a crowd. "I've been wondering that to" I heard Daimyo say before murmurs of 'me to' were also heard making me nervous.

"It won't harm them so it's alright to tell them" I heard Drago say but a majority of them are middle school students with little experience in brawling and some have even less self-esteem. "I'll tell you next Monday, I'll have something for you then" I said as the bell rung but they were hesitant to leave "let's go, he said he'll tell us Monday so come on" Kise and Yukina said at the same time.

Everyone left after that including me and Drago "what did you think of them Daniel?" I heard Drago ask as I was crossing the street "they were great, exceptional really so I plan to get them something over the weekend" I said apparently confusing Drago. What do you mean?" Drago asked and I smiled "Their brawling has improved so I'm going to get them their own bakugan" I answered as I entered the garden.

Time Skip: At Dan's House

I was waiting for my parents to get home so I could ask them if I could borrow money for the bakugan, I could easily buy them with my own money but that's for lunch not schools supplies. When it turned five 'o' clock I had finished my homework and mom had come home, it seems I forgot that dad doesn't come home till about six or seven.

"Mom? Could I have thirty dollars for school supplies?" I asked her, she froze so I thought she'd yell at me but her wide smile made me wish she would. "Of course Daniel" she said in a cheery tone that's similar to the one she uses when she brings me into their arguments.

"When are you going out to buy the supplies?" she asked making me flinch "noon tomorrow" I said as she started her yoga program. "Very good darling, the money will be on the counter in the morning before your father and I go to work" she told me and I nodded thanking her before I went to my room.

"You didn't tell them it was for bakugan class did you?" I heard Drago ask as I opened and shut my door "no, they want me to quit bakugan so why would I?" I said falling on my bed. "I'm surprised they let me keep you but throw away the others" I said smiling sadly at Drago before I fell asleep not eating anything because I don't want to hear their arguments in a short while.

Time Skip: Morning

I woke up at ten when Drago said my parents left for work; I couldn't remember why I had woken up until I remembered that the bakugan shop 'Attribute' opens at 10:30 A.M. and doesn't crowd till about twelve. I got up and put my jacket on on the way down the stairs, I walked into the kitchen grabbing a piece of bread and the money that was next to the bread loaf.

I put my shoes on and left the house heading into town hoping I can find the bakugan I'm looking for, even though I'm going to get Drago to help me find them. "What bakugan are you getting them Daniel?" I heard Drago ask so I showed him the list I made yesterday "so this is what you were doing after homework and before Mrs. Kuso came home" Drago said and I nodded.

I looked up and saw the familiar attribute chart with the word 'SHOP' below it in white, when I walked in I saw Carrie at the desk. Her dirty blonde hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing her work uniform which consists of a black cap with the word 'attribute' in white on the front, a black tee with the attribute chart on it, and white skinny jeans with black and white high tops.

"Greetings custo… oh Dan! what brings you here? It's been years since you came here" I heard her say as I held up my list, she deflated at that but came over anyway. "What are they for?" she asked after she scanned the list "I'm teaching a bakugan class after school and these are for their progress" I said making her smile.

"Who's the Sirenoid, Juggernoid, Phosphos, Coredem, Drynoid, and Avior for?" she asked and I smiled "in order Maru, Una, Kisame, Daisy, Daisy, Donna, and Nora" I said before she listed more. "Taylean, Harpus, Worton, Krakix, and Spatterix?" she asked so I continued as well "Daimyo, Tessa, Darien, Morikawa, and Alann" I said as I moved over to the cases the bakugan spheres are held in.

"Lumagrowl, Raptorix, and Horridian" she finished as Drago showed me Sirenoid, Juggernoid, Coredem, and Avior "Kise, Yukina, and Daisuke" I answered picking up the four he showed me. "If you need help you know where to find me" she told me and I nodded "here Daniel" I heard Drago say and he showed me Taylean, Krakix, Spatterix, and Raptorix.

I picked them up and asked Drago if the Harpus, Phosphos, and Drynoid that I found would work, when he nodded I picked them up before looking around again. "I found Worton Daniel! But I can't find the others" I heard Drago say and I nodded before looking around some more, I searched the whole store but I still couldn't find Lumagrowl or Horridian.

I walked to the backroom that held a bakugan stadium, I left Drago at the counter so he could watch the store while I asked Carrie about the bakugan. I opened the door and saw she was playing her little brother Atticus, a boy with short dark brown hair, blue eyes, black high tops, dark green cargo pants, and a dark blue shirt with the Aquos attribute on the front.

"Hey Daniel! Daniel can you play me? Carrie's terrible" I heard him ask making me smile "sorry not today, I came up here to ask if Carrie had any Lumagrowls or Horridians" I said causing him to pout. "I'll play another time alright?" I said making him smile again "sorry 'bout that Daniel, I was borrowing all of them" I heard Carrie say.

I turned to her seeing that she was holding out three Haos and three Darkus bakugan "could I see them? I'll bring two of each back" I said and she nodded giving them to me. I thanked her as I took them and left the room "Drago! I found them" I said as I stood by the counter.

"These two Daniel" I heard him say gesturing with his head to the middle Haos and right Darkus so I put those two down and went back to the backroom with the others. "Here Carrie and I'm ready to check out now" I informed her and she nodded before turning off the field and heading to the counter with Atticus and I.

"That will be $23.10 including tax Daniel" Carrie told me and I nodded grabbing the twenty from my jacket pocket and handing it to her. "$6.90 is your change, thank you for shopping at 'Attribute' please come again" she said making a peace sign with her right hand and holding out my mom's change in her left.

"Thank you Carrie, I'll see you later Atticus" I said waving as I left, I pocketed my mom's money left as I held the black bag with my right when I left the store. "I'm glad they're doing well, we haven't seen them in a while" Drago said and I nodded also glad that they're doing well.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, it wasn't awkward though it never is with him, I was wondering if I should put the money on the counter for her or keep it until I know there won't be an argument about it. I decided to keep it since I didn't want to hear an argument about money and because it's starting to affect their jobs.

When I got home I made some food, a turkey sandwich and a salad, knowing my parents won't be home for five or six hours since they normally get home at five and six, it's only twelve right now. After I finished eating I went to my room and started drawing Alice in her winter clothes before my mom slammed the front door closed.

I didn't hear any arguing so I went downstairs to see she was on the couch with her head in her hands, I was worried so I came closer and tapped the couch. She jumped scaring me in the process "oh Dan" she said causing me to worry even more since she hasn't called me that since I returned from overseas.

"What's wrong mom?" I asked as I sat down at the edge farthest from her, which wasn't far since she was sitting in the middle. "Your grades are alright right?" she asked me and I nodded saying that I had all A's "don't get below an A Dan, your father is gone until October 1st (2) and I almost lost my job today so don't cause us more worry this year" she told me and I nodded.

"Of course mom, we had to repeat senior year so I won't get a bad grade" I said and she smiled at me softly "and what's a bad grade Dan honey?" she asked making me gulp. "Below an A mom" I said making her nod before she got up and went to bed, I let out a relieved sigh when that happened.

Third Person POV: Next Day

When Dan arrived at Vestroia Middle School he took role and everyone was ecstatic about their bakugan, their spirits dimmed slightly when they were told their final exam would be to get Dan's damage below 250. It didn't stay however when Morikawa said 'I'll beat ya because it shouldn't be too hard!' which raised everyone's spirits so Dan and Drago didn't even mind his boasting.

Dan however didn't know that the conversation with his mother would foreshadow a chain of events he doesn't want happening. He was too happy at that moment to notice the sense of foreboding in the back of his head, however he's still wary regardless.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter. I finished writing it on paper at 1:48 P.M. on May 6, 2016 in my 6th hour, my World History class.**

 **1) I don't like automated subscript, it kept messing with the 'th'**

 **2) the 1st of next month since it's September in this.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, see you next Monday.**


	3. A 'B' Grade Argument

**A/N: Hello, the sections that start and end with these * are the ones I wrote when I wasn't at school, for this chapter specifically when I was in the car over Mother's day weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan but if I did it would be terrible.**

* * *

Chapter Three: A 'B' Grade Argument

Dan's POV

"Daniel come on you got to wake up" I heard Drago say and even though I know he's waking me up early I get up and look at the clock. Sure enough it's 6:30 A.M, and he woke me up when I haven't eaten in two days from mom drinking when she gets home.

Dad comes back at the end of this week because that's when the second moth of school starts, I won't enjoy that because they'll argue as soon as he walks through the door. I was about to open my door when I heard mom opening hers, so I closed my door and heard her stumble past before I opened it again.

I saw her walking down the stairs holding the railing so she wouldn't fall, I quietly followed her with my bag on my left shoulder and Drago on my right. I saw her enter the kitchen and make food so I quickly grabbed my shoes, went upstairs, and put them on before opening my window and jumping out.

I was debating whether I should go to Carrie's and Atticus's house but decided against it because it was early for them to have visitors at 7:25 which is when I'd get there. I continued walking to school pulling out my sketchbook and flipping through it till I ended up on the page with Shun and I, this is my favorite picture from the whole book, I drew it overseas after Runo broke up with me.

When I looked up from the picture I realized I walked past my school's gate, I turned back around and walked inside hearing many voices from the cafeteria I walked in. *When I entered the cafeteria I saw Alice, Shun and Runo, Alice and Runo were fighting about something while Shun was only watching looking like he was bored.

I walked over and stood next to Shun seeing he was stiff for some reason "you broke up with him Runo! He didn't do that to you so stop being so mean to him!" I heard Alice yell and I knew they were fighting because of me. "Well he didn't have to leave right after! And I broke up with him because he likes someone way more than he does me!" Runo yelled making me flinch.

"Who did he like more than you Runo? Who?!" Alice yelled and I didn't like where this was going "he likes…" Runo tried to say but I interrupted her. " _Ahem_ , guys why are you arguing? It isn't like you Alice" I said clearing my throat first, I apparently surprised them but more Shun than the girls.

"Dan?! When did you get here?" I heard Alice ask as Runo glared at me "when Alice said who broke up with who and that's why Runo should be 'mean' to me" I answered shocking her. "Sorry I didn't notice you were here earlier Dan" Alice apologized before I could stop her "it's fine Alice it's no big deal" I said smiling at her.

"Well I got to go to Mr. Ruke's class so I'll see you at lunch" I said as I left the room to my AP Chemistry class "why didn't you tell them your parents told you to go overseas Daniel?" I heard Drago ask as he stood on my right shoulder. "They'll want to know why and I can't tell them or else they'll think it's their fault instead of mine" I answered as I walked up to the second floor of the building.

"They already had your stuff packed and wouldn't take no for an answer so it isn't your fault Daniel" Drago said as I entered the room. "I had already signed up for it Drago, it gave me the experience I needed to teach the Bakugan class at the middle school along with the education to take AP classes" I said as I sat down.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing that they rushed you Daniel" he told me when the bell rang and I did the work given to me, which wasn't hard, before we were told we had a test on Thursday over everything that we learned over the course of the month. I knew I had to get a good grade on the test otherwise I'd be on my parents bad side and I didn't want that at any time of day, so I'd study until I've memorized all of it.

The bell rang so I headed to my Indian English class (1) and sat down at the seat I was assigned to by Mrs. Carbuckle, I had finished the work I was given ten minutes before the bell rang so I grabbed out my sketchbook. I finished drawing Alice's Grandfather's laboratory before going to AP Calculus with Mr. Cross and Runo who will most likely be with her friend who _might_ verbally 'abuse' me.

I walked up the flight of stairs and opened the door taking my seat in the first row, middle section noticing that only Runo's here and not her friends. This time I had finished the work twenty-five minutes before class ended, grabbing out my sketchbook I drew Hydronoid perched atop the laboratory before Runo looked over my shoulder.

"So after seeing Alice again you fell for her? She's Shun's girlfriend which means she's taken" Runo said after I was too late to close my book. I shook my head not liking where I was sure this is going to go "maybe I should tell Shun you like his girlfriend? I bet he'll take it very well" Runo said and I was correct.

"Mrs. Runo that is enough!" I heard Tigrerra exclaim making Runo hesitate before sitting down still glaring at me before I gave up drawing the rest of the hour entirely. The bell ran a few minutes after I made that decision so I left heading for the lunch line and bought an almond salad which cost a dollar surprising me since at a store they cost $2.50 instead.

When I paid she gave me the $5.90 back and I walked on looking around and seeing a circle table by the window which has a wide and beautiful view of the garden, I chose that as my seat. I sat down and for a few minutes I was eating alone until Alice and Shun sat next to me, Shun on my right and Alice to my left.

"Why aren't you sitting with us Dan?" I heard Alice ask, I answered by looking out the window to my left, I was looking at the marble fountain with water lilies that's located in the middle of the vast rectangular garden. "Oh that's…" I heard Alice say but was interrupted by the clattering of a tray across from me, I winced at the loud noise already knowing who it was without looking.

I looked anyway and saw Runo sitting across from me, completing the cross, with a scowl on her face "you're supposed to answer a woman/lady/girl verbally Dan, or have you forgot your manners over the past year?" Runo asked with venom. "Runo! That is uncalled for, I knew what he meant" Alice said making me sigh "I like the garden because of the serenity that's why I chose to sit here Alice" I answered before I looked out the window.

I continued eating before Runo spoke "see that wasn't too hard was it Dan?" Runo said with a smirk in place of a smile. "Runo I knew what he meant without him telling me, so stop this right now" I heard Alice say as I picked up a forkful of salad.

"Stop defending him Alice! That's probably the reason he fell in love with you" Runo said causing me to choke on the salad I had chewed before she spoke. "Daniel are you okay?" I heard Drago ask worriedly and I nodded yeah… yeah I'm fine Drago" I said looking up and seeing that Shun isn't there anymore.

"Where'd Shun go?" I asked and saw a look of sadness pass Runo's eyes before it disappeared making me think that Runo's known I've liked Shun even before she saw the drawing of him. "He left when Runo say you love me, is that true Dan?" Alice answered with glazed eyes as if the information is still being processed.

"I like you as a friend Alice, Runo just saw me drawing you last hour and assumed I like you that way" I said getting up and throwing my container away since I have to get to class soon. "I have to head to my next class Alice, I would never hurt Shun by taking his current girlfriend" I said smiling at her and not liking Runo even more now.

Time Skip: New Vestroia Garden Free Period

"The students improved again Daniel, I wouldn't be surprised if the passed the final exam by the end of next month" I heard Drago say making me smile since he's not far from the truth. I continued reading my Chemistry noted confident that I'll pass the test on Thursday but worried that what Runo said made Shun mad at me since I have yet to see him.

"I'm sure he's not mad Daniel, he could just be studying right now or doing homework" Drago suggested but I shook my head slowly "he does his work and studies next to me on the fountain, he's mad because of Runo's lie" I said sadly before I looked at the wall clock. It's 2:18 which means I have seven minutes to get to class before the late bell rings, I walked out of the garden missing the man who had a sad expression on his face.

I entered War History which I have with Mrs. Henderson and sat in my assigned seat getting a worksheet she told me to start working on, when I started it was a minute before the ball rang. The worksheet wasn't hard but I apparently missed the lecture that was being given.

"We'll be having a test on Friday over what I've been teaching you this week" Mrs. Henderson said and unlike with the Chemistry test I have a bad feeling about this test. I looked up at the clock to see we had ten minutes before 3:25, the end of school, so I turned the paper in that she'd given me that I forgot to turn in twenty minutes ago.

I packed up my stuff when the bell rang and went home, I had to climb through the window though because my mom was allowed to take work off until she stopped drinking which will be when dad gets back. I finished my homework, took a shower when mom went to the store to buy sake at five which was before I finished my homework, then went to bed.*

For the next few days I snuck out my window, did my schoolwork, taught my class, studied, and snuck back into my room from the window after school. However on the second day something changed and it was a good change to, I had already finished my bakugan class and was heading to the garden to study for my history test.

When I approached the arch showing the wide garden I saw someone there, when I walked closer upon closer examination I realized it was Shun, he was standing by the fountain with his back to me. I was going to call out his name but I decided against it since he might still be mad at me because of what Runo said.

I saw Skyress jump on Shun's shoulder and tell him I was here, when he turned around I saw he was holing a Purple Hyacinth (2) which makes me sad. "Hey Dan, this is for avoiding you for so long" he said making me smile "what's your answer?" he asked looking away from me.

"I wish I could give you a White Tulip (3) is my answer" I said making him look at me with a shocked but knowing expression. "I only like Alice as a friend Shun, Runo saw me drawing her in sketchbook is all" I said and he nodded sitting down at the edge of the water fountain.

I sat down and started studying for my test in two days "you're not drawing today?" Shun asked suddenly and I nodded. "I have a test in War History on Friday and I have already studied for my AP Chemistry test tomorrow" I said making him nod in shock.

"You're in AP classes?" he asked me and I nodded before I looked at the clock to see we only have a few minutes till the bell rings "yeah, I have to go now Shun" I said getting up. At the same time Shun got up as well "where's your class?" he asked making me turn to him in confusion.

"It's room 57 with Mrs. Henderson, why are you asking?" I asked making him shrug before he grabbed his green leather satchel and passed me saying 'no reason' which confused me. I shrugged it off and continued to my next class, I opened my class's door when the bell signaling to head to your next class rang "Daniel I have a question for you" I heard Mrs. Henderson ask confusing me.

"Why have you been arriving at my class so early? Are you skipping classes?" she asked making me shake my head "I leave early at lunch to go to the bakugan class I teach during fifth hour and I have free period after which I spend in the garden" I said and she nodded. "Okay that's good to hear, now take your seat" she answered with a calm smile, I followed her order and took my seat before Drago spoke "that wasn't so bad" he said so I nodded.

Time Skip: Friday AP Chemistry

"Daniel Kuso" I heard Mr. Ruke say in a proud tone, I didn't really know if I got a bad grade from it or not "yes Mr. Ruke?" I asked wanting to know my grade since he seems to be making an example from it. "You received the highest grade in the class, a 100% or in other words an A+" he said making me fight back a smile, class ended then and I smiled all throughout the day until I reached my War History class.

"Evening class! You are to be taking the War History monthly test today, don't worry about the questions you don't know, just skip them" she said passing out the tests. I started the test and I knew all of them except for questions twelve to eighteen, or seven questions, which means I won't get an A or above for this test.

"You did fine Daniel I'm sure of it" I heard Drago say when I finished "for your standards yes, my parents unlikely" I said as I picked up the test and brought it to the front. "How do you think you did Daniel?" Mrs. Henderson asked me making my shoulders slump "I couldn't answer seven questions, sorry" I said.

"It's fine Daniel, I'm sure you got a good grade regardless" she told me smiling as she took the test from me, I smiled at her before I headed back to my seat. "What would you get if you only got those wrong Daniel?" I heard Drago ask making me look at my table as I calculated in my head.

"A 28/35 which would mean a 85%" I answered looking at the scoreboard showing the scoring percents for the school.

A+ 99-100

A 93-98

A- 91-92

B+ 89-90

B 83-88

B- 81-82

C+ 79-80

C 73-79

C- 71-72

The 'Ds' are the same with the 'E' being the rest of the percents which means I'll get a 'B' if I don't get the rest wrong. "A 'B' is the most likely that I'll get if I don't get the others wrong" I said making him nod "you'll be fine Daniel I'm sure of it" he said making me smile but it was strained.

Time Skip: Monday Morning

I woke up before Drago which surprised him apparently, I had yet to eat and I wouldn't be able to anything once dad gets home either. "Drago come on, you have to get up" I said shaking my friend, who was still sleeping on the windowsill by my bed, lightly.

"Daniel? Why are you up so early? I'm normally the one to wake you up" I heard him say before he yawned "yeah I know but I don't know when dad's getting back" I said before I opened my window. I grabbed my bag putting him in it before I jumped out.

I walked to school, well the garden, bringing out my sketchbook on the way and flipping to a new page deciding to draw Ace, Mira, and Baron when I arrive. When I reached the garden I saw Shun and Alice on the fountain talking about something, I turned around not wanting to hear what they were talking about but luck wasn't on my side today.

"Dan? Where are you going?" I heard Alice ask 'and I was so close to leaving to' I thought as I turned around when Alice grabbed my wrist. "We were just talking about you" she said shocking me "what were you guys saying about me?" I asked as Alice sat me down next to Shun and she took a seat on my other side, the left.

"Your drawings, can I see them?" she asked and I nodded showing her my sketchbook, she flipped through the drawings her eyes widening with every page she flipped. "They're all really good but I like this one more" she told me going back to before pointing out the drawing of Shun and I in the woods.

"I like that one as well" I heard Shun say making me smile at them "thanks guys, that means a lot" I said my smile getting brighter before I realized it was 7:50 which means I have to get to class. "I have to go sorry" I said getting up and packing away my sketchbook before waving 'bye' to them.

I went to class and saw Mr. Ruke writing something on the board "hello Mr. Ruke, what are you writing?" I asked making him turn to face me. "Just writing an equation we'll be discussing in class" he answered and I nodded noticing it was the Henderson-Hasselbalch equation.

"An equation for calculating the pH of a Buffer system is the Henderson-Hasselbalch equation" I answered as I sat down, I was wanting to draw this morning to ease my worries over my score on the test but it doesn't seem to want to happen. The rest of the day wasn't too bad, I had talked to Shun the entirety of sixth hour which was the highlight of my day.

I headed to my seventh hour where I'm going to get my test score and most likely my test, when I entered the room I saw pieces of paper on everyone's desks. I walked up to my desk to see it was my test, it had an evergreen 'B' on it with a red 28/35 next to it.

When the bell rang everyone was present and many of them didn't seem to like their scores "I wonder what the mode for the scores are Daniel" I heard Drago say and I nodded wondering the same thing. "Before I say the top three scores the most abundant score is… 65%" Mrs. Henderson said and I figured that was the reason they didn't like their scores because they got a 'D' or below.

"Resse Barred has the top score of 94%, Daniel Kuso has the second top score of 85%, and Darla Khan has the third top score of 71%" she said making me smile since I didn't think I'd be mentioned. The test was hard for many students but saying I got an 85% means I got seven wrong and I didn't answer seven so if those questions weren't counted I would've passed.

"I emailed all of your parents that you got the results of your end of the month exam so be sure to tell them what it is when you get home" I heard her say making me anxious because of what my parents might do when they find out. "It'll be fine Daniel, I'm sure of it" I heard Drago repeat before the bell rang and I left school grounds heading home, when my home was in sight I saw my dad's black Chevrolet in the driveway.

"They're going to fight about it Drago so it's not going to be fine" I said walking up to the front door knowing that dad will notice they're missing even though I'm home. I heard the yelling even before I reached the door, it seemed to be about mom not going to work because she's been drinking for weeks.

I opened the door to see my mom had her hands on her hips and dad looked about ready to pull his hair out "I'm home" I said closing the door behind me as I took off my shoes. "Hello honey, how was school?" mom asked putting on a bright smile I inwardly cringed at "it was fine" I said.

I was almost up the stairs when mom asked about my test, I froze a quarter of the way up the steps before I grabbed out the test paper and handed it to her. "A 'B' I thought I said nothing less than an 'A'? I thought you understood that Daniel" she said in a disappointed and angry tone.

"It was probably because of your drinking habits" my father said the arguments commencing "it was most likely your absence from us" my mom countered making me want to leave so I won't have to hear the yelling. "If you want to talk about absences why don't we talk about your work" dad said his voice rising in volume "let's just go Daniel, they don't even know you're here" I heard Drago suggest so I started quietly creeping upstairs.

"Daniel's probably failing his classes because you're not here to help him study!" my mom yelled almost making me trip on the last step from the volume "Daniel?! Are you failing your classes?" my dad yelled not even looking at me. "No, I just wasn't paying attention to a lecture so I missed seven questions" I said flinching when my mom's eyes narrowed on my father.

"He got the lecture when you were gone so it's your fault for not helping him study!" my mom yelled even though it's not anyone's fault but my own for not paying attention while I did my work. I ran silently to my room locking the door so they can't get in, I have the key so that makes it possible, before my dad answered.

I was hoping the door would block out the yelling but it wasn't in my favor "well I wasn't but you were! You were too busy drinking and putting pressure on him to care!" my father yelled so I tried blocking it out with my hands and pillow but it didn't work. "It'll get better Daniel, I know it will" Drago said but I didn't believe it one bit, a while after Drago said that I didn't know when or even that I had fallen asleep but I did.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on May 18, 2016 at 12:25 P.M. in my school's library.**

 **1) This is one of the course classes I was conflicted to take so I decided to put it in here, mainly because I chose English 12 instead. Sorry if I got the course name wrong.**

 **2) A Purple Hyacinth means I'm sorry, please forgive me, sorrow.**

 **3) A White Tulip means Forgiveness, lost love.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Monday.**


	4. A Monetary Argument

**A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter, this is the second chapter for an argument between Dan and his parents.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Four: A Monetary Argument

Dan's POV I woke up to yelling at 6:06 A.M. "Drago? When did I fall asleep?" I asked my friend who woke up a minute after me "I think it was around four P.M. Daniel" he answered. I groaned when I got up and out of bed because the yelling from yesterday and this morning is causing me to get a headache which isn't cool.

I headed to my closet and changed out of the clothes I was wearing yesterday, I chose to wear my red and yellow V-neck tank top, black cargo pants, and signature red jacket. I opened my door hoping my parents are either downstairs or in their room, I heard the yelling coming from my left so I followed it.

"It's your fault for buying so much alcohol without working!" I heard my dad yell "if you didn't leave then maybe I wouldn't have been drinking in the first place!" mom yelled back. "We can barely pay our bills because you stopped working for so long" my dad said worrying me even after I saw them leave.

I stayed there crouched down for a few minutes that felt like hours "Daniel you have to take a shower and change your clothes" I heard Drago say snapping me out of my daze. I shook my head bringing myself back to reality "of course Drago, sorry" I said getting up and going to my bathroom to take my shower.

Time Skip: 7:45 A.M. New Vestroia Garden

"Hey Daniel, what are you doing?" I heard Shun ask making me look up from my sketchbook "just coloring a drawing" I said after Shun sat down on my right side. "Why'd you leave after Runo broke up with you?" I heard Shun ask shocking me with the sudden question "why are you just now asking?" I asked causing him to shrug.

"Didn't come to mind until last week and I forgot about it 'till now" he answered as I kept coloring in my drawing of Baron, Mira, and Ace. "I had signed up for a Teaching/Leadership Abroad Program before the Mechas arrived and I was told after they left that I would be leaving June 8th" I said making Shun nod before I looked at the clock.

It was 7:54 so I decided to close my book and put it away so I could go to class "I have to go Shun, I'll see you at lunch" I said leaving the garden. I headed to class thinking that Shun's question is the beginning of a series of bad events.

I found out Shun started dating Alice at the start of the school year, my dad leaves making mom stressed enough to drink, he ignores me for two days over something that I told him about before, I haven't eaten four days in a row, and now Shun's asking me about the past. The only good things that have happened since I came back was getting to hang out with Shun and Alice again along with teaching a Bakugan class.

I had told my parents about accepting a part-time teaching job when I start school again, they were happy about it, but as soon as I said it was a bakugan class they told me to resign. I think they forgot about it though because they have yet to mention it for a year and a half now, it was six months after they took my bakugan away to.

For some reason they didn't take Drago which surprised both of us, despite that we were happy about the arrangement if only a little. 'We'll allow you to keep Drago but if you brawl, whether we're around or not, we'll take him to' is the deal I made with them after we defeated Mechtogan Zenthon.

"Daniel are you okay?" I heard Drago ask snapping me back to the present again making me realize I was standing in front of Mr. Ruke's door but I still had four minutes till eight. I walked in and saw that we were Lawrence Joseph Henderson and next week we're learning about Karl Albert Hasselbalch, the ones who created the Henderson-Hasselbalch equation.

I already know a lot about them from going to the _Fatigue_ _Laboratory_ , one of the many institutes that Mr. Henderson started. I also went to _Aastrup_ , _Denmark_ , where Mr. Hasselbalch was born, while on my year round trip.

When I sat down the bell rang and everyone was present which means we're going to get a worksheet and a lecture or just a lecture, I don't mind either one. We ended up doing a poster instead of a worksheet that's due on Friday, just a biography though: where he was born, where he died, was he married, his family tree, etc.

Class ended as soon as I finished drawing up a plan: the family tree in the middle, the title above it, and the timeline of his life below the tree. I headed to my Indian English class which wasn't hard since we only had to do a two page worksheet front and back.

I finished the whole packet with five minutes left so I just stayed sitting not grabbing anything out to do anything with. When the bell rang I left to my AP Calculus class when I got there I sat down ignoring Runo and her friends when they made fun of me for drawing those I don't actually 'love'.

When everyone was in their seats the bell had rung and Mr. Gregory had written down the name Benjamin Banneker, who's famous for calculating the solar eclipse. Mr. Gregory, like Mr. Ruke, gave a lecture on a man with a connection to their subject which isn't really that odd to me until he said that the power point was due on Friday as well.

I wrote down notes during the forty-five minute lecture so I could decide what to add to the power point when I get home. When the lecture ended I got out a note pad so I could draw out my title slide and the nine information slides before the bell rang.

When the bell rang Runo and her friends tried bullying me again but because they weren't really doing anything I ignored them and headed to lunch. When I reached the cafeteria I saw that Alice and Shun were already sitting at the table we decided to sit at by the window, it wasn't a bad seating arrangement so last Friday we all decided to sit there, including Runo who was telling them I was drawing people I love again.

I sat down where I sat last time, across from Runo and to the left of Shun it was kind of like a routine or mentally assigned seats, I didn't mind it all too much except for the fact I have to look at Runo instead of Shun or the scenery. When it turned 12:01 an announcement came on "Daniel Kuso your 5th hour teacher would like to speak with you, I repeat Daniel Kuso your 5th hour teacher would like to speak to you" Principal Arrow said confusing me.

"We have to go to your next hour Daniel, you asked your _teacher_ a question the first week remember?" Drago asked putting it together for me 'thank you Principal Arrow' I thought before I got up. "Well I got to go, see you later" I said with a smile despite not knowing why I was being called to his office, not even thinking if it was a bad or good reason.

Time Skip: Principal Freed's Office

*Knock knock* I knocked on the door hearing a 'come in' from inside so I opened the door and walked in "oh! Daniel my boy please sit down" I heard him say gesturing to the couch so I did. "Why was I called here Principal Freed?" I asked when I sat down "I asked you here to remind you that I sent a check to your house for the work you've been doing with your students" he told me making me freeze.

"I forgot to send it to you last week so I sent it today and I just wanted to remind you of that" he told me and I started to remember the last Friday when he told me that.

Flashback: Last Friday Principal Freed's Office

"Please sit down Daniel" I heard the Principal say so I did wondering why he called me here so early "why did you call me here Principal Freed?" I asked confused. "I'm going to send your check of $205.70 which includes the 10% raise today" he told me and I didn't like it because if my parents found it before me I'm dead.

Present

"Okay" I said uneasily when I nodded "the pay is higher now because I forgot to send it so don't worry about that" he told me with a smile, I smiled back even more uneasy because it's not the amount that matters to them just the job. "How much is it now?" I asked regardless of my unease for the upcoming situation "$224.40, is that too little or is it something else my boy?" he told me so I shook my head so I won't worry him more than I already did.

"I'm fine, I don't care for how much I'm paid" I said making him smile, I looked at the clock to see it was 12:14. "I'm sorry Principal Freed but I have one minute to get to class" I said standing up "oh my, sorry my boy, I didn't realize I've kept you so long" he said and I smiled before I left.

Time Skip: 12:16 Football Field

I arrived at the football field a minute late which I didn't like since the teacher isn't supposed to be late unless they had no other choice. "You're late Mr. Kuso" I heard Morikawa say as I stopped running gasping for breath, I shouldn't be so short of breath, I only ran twenty feet.

"Daniel are you okay?" I heard Drago ask and I nodded as I took out my clip board "where's Daimyo, Daisuke, and Donna?" I asked when I saw they weren't here. "Daimyo has a dentist appointment" I heard Kise say making me nod and mark the Excused Absence box.

"Same with Daisuke" I heard Maru say so I marked the same box for him to "what about Donna?" I asked looking around to see Alann raise his hand. "Do you know where she is Alann?" I asked and he nodded "she came down with the Flu in 4th" he told me and I nodded.

"Okay since there's an odd number of students present I'm going to ask questions about your attributes as well as the other attributes, okay?" I asked as I looked up from my role sheet. "What is Haos weak against…" I asked looking around to see who I can ask "Kise?" I asked, he answered Darkus which is correct.

"What is Aquos strong against…Maru?" I asked and she answered Pyrus which is correct "what is Pyrus weak against Alann?" I asked and he answered correctly as well with Aquos. "What is Subterra strong against Daisy?" I asked, she answered correctly with Ventus "what is Ventus strong against…Tessa?" I asked and she also answered correctly Aquos.

We continued with the others even Darkus even though Daisuke isn't here, when that was finished we just talked about what we did over the summer and how our bakugan are doing. The bell rang after the conversation was done so I stayed to watch everyone get their bags and leave into the school.

"They were very smart and they seem to be getting along very well with their Bakugan" Drago told me when I crossed the street "yes they are, I'm glad you picked them Drago" I said when I reached the other side of the street. I continued walking till I reached the garden and sat next to Shun on the water fountain, I brought out my homework for my chemistry and Calculus class.

"Dan I have a question" I heard Shun say so I put my work on my vacant right side "shoot man" I said smiling at him but it fell when the question left his mouth. "Why did Runo break up with you?" he asked me making me look away from him with a frown "I don't really know" I said confusing him.

"She must have given you a reason Dan" he told me making me sigh because I know he won't give up until I give him an answer which is what I like but don't like about him. "She said she's breaking up with me that's all but I think it's because she knew I didn't like her like that" I said sadly because I'm guessing that's not the only reason.

"What else is there Dan? I know you well enough to know that's not all" he told me making me smile since he does know me really well. "It's because she knows I like someone else more than I do anything else" I said confusing him "I've had a crush for years, a first love if you will" I said when he asked me what I meant.

Flashback

I was in the park, the same park that Runo and I started dating in, it was because of Runo that I'm here; Runo wanted to tell me something. When she called to tell me to meet her I was surprised since she hasn't called to see me in six months since we started dating.

Hey Dan" I heard a sad and angry voice say making me turn around to see Runo, the frown on her face didn't fit her. "Why'd you ask me here Runo?" I asked seeing the hurt in her eyes magnify "I'm breaking up with you Dan" she told me.

I was upset by it because I went out with her because she asked and because Shun would never go out with me and I thought I would be able to forget that but I couldn't. "Why Runo?" I asked when she was about to turn around "because you like someone more than anything else" she told me.

"How do you know that?" I asked before she turned around leaving me without an answer. I worried because she could know I'm in love with Shun, she could tell him if she knows that and it could ruin what I have with him.

Present

"She found out who it was and it hurt her so she broke up with me knowing that I can't be with them after" I told him making him nod. "Makes sense to me, who's the one that made Runo break up with you?" Shun asked, because I didn't want him to know it's him I have a crush on and just recently said is my first love out loud I decided to half-answer the question.

"You know them well" I said and he nodded before I looked at the clock above the French doors, it turned out to be 2:15 which means I have to go, he told me he'd text me after which I don't mind at all. I was happy about that because he hasn't texted me since I left the country for the abroad program a year ago.

I packed up and headed into the school building to my seventh hour for AP History class, it had taken me two minutes to get there. When I did I saw the door was open but I stood by the door way out of view of the working students occupying the classroom.

"Mr. Kuso you can come in, I left the door open for you because you get here early and I didn't want you standing the whole time" I heard Mrs. Henderson say in a soft but kind tone that was loud enough for me to hear. I was confused as to why I actually walked in until she told me to take my assigned seat since it was open so I did, I worked shortly on my Chemistry project by looking up the information on the school provided computers.

The ball rang not long after because I got here at 2:18, two minutes before the bell rang signaling for you to head to class. I stopped working on my next project after three minutes and saw everyone in was seated before Mrs. Henderson wrote down a project that was due again on Friday.

"I don't like how so many projects are due on Friday Daniel" I heard Drago say from the right side of the school's computer, I had agreed with him since now that makes three projects due on Friday. I had decided to do my project on Saburo Lenega, a Japanese historian, because of the battle he initiated with the Japanese Ministry of Education.

Mrs. Henderson was surprised with my project because not many people have chosen a person of Japanese origin or even a historian. I was happy when she accepted the idea of me doing a movie about him and his accomplishments, I had gathered all the info on Legena-sama when the bell had rung for school to end.

I signed out of the computer and packed all my stuff up before I left the class room and walked the halls to the exit. When I reached the exit my red phone with the Pyrus emblem on the back rung, I took it out of my pants back pocket.

I unlocked it and saw it was from an unknown number I opened it anyway and read: 'Hey Dan it's Shun, sorry I had gotten a new number when you were gone' it said making me smile since I just thought he was ignoring me.

'It's fine Shun' I texted back as I left the school, I sent the message before saving the number and making a contact for him. 'Are you heading home now?' Shun texted confusing me since it's odd for him to text that.

'Yeah why do you ask?' I texted back as I walked 'I was wondering since I thought your parents would've picked you up' he texted making me frown. 'No my mom normally works till five and dad till six or seven' I texted him, he told me 'it must be hard walking so far' which wasn't wrong but I don't mind.

'It's not that big of a deal, I run every day you know' I texted which wasn't wrong but I don't want to tell him it's to get away from my parent's constant bickering. 'You're still doing that? We don't have to save the world anymore so you can stop' Shun texted making me stop before I continued walking.

My phone was black when I put it away before I continued walking, I reached my house and walked inside going up to my room not really hungry at the moment. I started on the movie or clip I was to make for History, it lasted thirty to forty minutes the longest is supposed to be an hour so I'm glad I made the time limit.

I started on my poster after that before I heard the door slam open and my mom yelled "Daniel! Come down here this minute!" my mom yelled making me run down stairs. "He should know he's not supposed to do this! Someone could get killed!" my mom yelled most likely to my dad 'oh no, I forgot about the check' I thought in a hurry as I ran down the stairs.

"What is it mom?" I asked when I reached the bottom "son your mom and I have a question" my dad said, it was in a calmer voice than when mom though it doesn't scare me like hers does. "Daniel! Why is this check addressed to you for being a Student Bakugan teacher?" my mom yelled but my dad had asked calmly.

That was before they yelled about speaking at the same time though making me flinch from the yelling "I told you before school started that I agreed to be a bakugan teacher" I said worried for what she might do this time. "What would happen if one of your students became evil because of bullying or something? Then what would you do?" She asked me and I already knew where this was going.

"If you get rid of Drago then there's no reason for you to be a brawler right?" mom asked as she lunged at me "Drago, make sure you get somewhere I can find you again!" I said raising my voice slightly in concern as we jumped in different directions. "I can't do that Daniel! I can't leave you alone with them they'll hurt you!" I heard him yell but I can't lose him, they'll send him to where I can't see him again.

"I don't care what happens to me, they can't kill me for it but losing you will" I said when Drago jumped on my shoulder after I got on the stairs when mom lunged at me to get me away from him. I ran to my room and blockaded the door before opening the window which Drago hesitantly jumped out of.

I heard banging on my door before I hurried to it locking it "open the door and listen to reason son" my dad said but I yelled my disagreement, I went to my bed and covered up trying to block out all their 'reasoning' which isn't right. After an hour they finally stopped and I fell asleep hoping Drago found a place where I can find him again.

* * *

 **A/N: I finished writing this at 8:29 A.M. on May 27, 2016 in my 1st hour French 3 class. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you next Monday.**


	5. A Nutritious Argument

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. This is my second to last chapter on the four days in a row arguments that get worse and worse.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or it's characters just the ones that are not in Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Nutritious Argument

Dan's POV

I woke up to a beeping sound and realized I fell asleep on my desk which wasn't very comfortable so I got up to see it was 6:49 which wasn't good either. "Shoot!" I exclaimed in a whisper grabbing my camera and poster before changing clothes and grabbing my bag.

I opened my door looking both ways seeing it was clear before I creeped downstairs and put my shoes on before leaving. I took out my sketchbook as soon as I was far enough away from home that I couldn't see it anymore.

I flipped to the page with Shun and I before going to the page with Drago and I, my vision became blurry before I saw a dark circle on the page. It was odd at first until I saw more and realized the circles were wet, I was crying from what happened yesterday.

"Hey Dan!" I heard a familiar voice yell so I quickly wiped my tears so he wouldn't see them "Dan! Are you crying?" I heard Shun ask after he turned me around. "I'm fine Shun alright" I said plastering a smile that Drago would scold me for if he saw it.

"Dan what's wrong? You can tell me you know that right?" he told me with a worried expression, I know I can tell him but I don't want to worry him. It isn't right for me to worry him when I caused him so much trouble already, I know I'm worrying him now by not telling him but it's not going to help anything if I tell him either.

Shun's POV

I was calling out Dan's name for a while now but he wasn't answering and seeing his shoulders shake made me even more worried because I hate seeing the my crush upset. When I asked him if he was crying he just told me he was fine giving me a fake smile which is something I don't like seeing either.

I put my hands on Dan's shoulders felling bones instead of muscle which is scaring me "Dan what's wrong? You can tell me you know that right?" I asked wondering if he believes me. I looked into his eyes seeing he was conflicted with himself which means it must be bad.

I let go of his shoulders telling him 'you can tell me when you're ready to tell me' before walking into the school which he passed when I kept calling out to him. I met up with Alice in the Art room to make the finishing touches to our art project I was starting to dislike.

It was a three-dimensional heart with our names on it, mine on top with Skyress on the outside on the left curve of the heart. Alice's name was under mine with Hydronoid on the opposite on the opposite side of the heart in the same position as Skyress.

All we had to do was color the camouflage on the heart, I colored the red, green, and black and Alice colored the pink, purple, and the black for Hydronoid. When I finished the red on the side of the heart I had to head to first hour which is my AP Biology class.

When I reached the classroom I kept wondering why Dan's shoulders were so bony, I know he hasn't been eating at school but he has to be eating at home. "What about the text you sent him Shun?" Skyress asked me as I sat down "about his parents? That doesn't mean anything Skyress" I said before she reminded me he didn't text me back after I told him about running.

"Today's class we'll be learning about Botany, does anyone know where we can have a close up with plants?" Mrs. Bethany asked the class surprising me since I don't even know when class started. "The Vestroia Greenhouse" I heard Runo say in a smug tone "closer than that Mrs. Runo… Shun?" Mrs. Bethany asked me when I raised my hand.

"The garden in the middle of the school" I said making her beam at me "that's correct Shun" she told me before she said we would be doing a report on one of the flowers in the garden. When the homework was given out I decided I would as Dan about a flower I could do my project on since he's great with the language of flowers since he took that class the first year of high school.

"You can probably ask Dan about the texts yesterday to, especially about the one about not needing to run so much anymore" Skyress told me when the bell rang. "That's true, but I wonder if he'll leave when I ask" I said confusing Skyress and Ingrown before I left to Honors Math which wouldn't be hard.

"Hey Shun how was class?" I heard Alice ask when I stepped into _our_ Honors Math class, it was a daily greeting between us which I'm going to end in AP English. "Hey Alice, they were the same as usual for you?" I answered as I usually do "they were good, my Health class teacher was sick so we had a substitute" she told me which surprised me since she likes Mrs. Arley.

"Guessing Mr. Arnet was the substitute then" I said and she nodded eagerly before the bell rang, Mr. Tarken only gave us two medium level math equations to solve and explain which wasn't hard in my opinion but that's just me. Class ended a few minutes later so I headed to AP History being told we're doing a project that's due on Friday having to do with the Edo period.

I chose to do my project on Saitou Hajime, a swordsman who was a part of the Shinsengumi during the Edo period in Japan. I was actually debating on doing Isami Kondou, Soji Okita, and Toshizo Hijikata who were in the same Shinsengumi but decided on Saitou because of his life in the Shinsengumi.

I finished the essay on him for the poster before the bell rang, I packed up my stuff and headed to Alice's English class so I could walk to lunch with her. I met Dan on the way realizing Drago still isn't with him "hey Dan? Where's Drago?" I asked seeing that he looked sad.

"I can't find him" he told me in a sad tone making my heart break a little "did you guys have a fight?" I asked seeing it wasn't true even though his eyes became more lifeless. I dropped the discussion when we arrived at lunch since Alice is eating with the staff and principal because of the violin piece she composed for the Musical Arts Club she joined early in the school year.

Lunch had gone fine until Runo joined in asking why Dan looked dead in his AP Calculus class last hour, it worried me greatly. I also noticed he wasn't eating lunch today either, he's done that a lot this year and the pattern is sporadic.

I decided that I would leave after I finished eating and ask the health teacher about the symptoms, I could ask the nurse but she's out today. *"Well I have to go" I said getting up since twenty minutes should be enough time to ask questions and get answers.

I walked across the garden where the gym/health building was before looking at the thermometer which was located by the door to see it was 65 degrees right now. I continued inside going to the medium sized room in the right corner of the gym which was the health room, it's required to graduate but not many people choose to sign up for it a year so it's held in only one classroom instead of having various classrooms.

I entered the room seeing Mrs. Arley grading papers at her desk in the back of the room "Mrs. Arley? I thought you weren't here today" I asked wondering if Alice lied about her being sick but brushed it off. "I got here a few minutes ago, what do you need Shun?" she asked me with a bright smile.

"I was wondering what it's called when you stop eating continuously?" I asked making her head shoot up "it's called Anorexia Shun, it's when you're deprived of nutrients your body needs" she told me and I nodded. "What are the symptoms of anorexia?" I asked when she gestured for me to sit down "the most common symptoms are fatigue, weight loss, and lower tolerance to cold" she told me.

Because she sounded concerned I spoke up "it's not happening to me, I'm just wondering" I said seeing the worry lessen but not disappear "thank you I have to be going now" I said getting up before leaving the room. I headed to my AP English class hoping Dan isn't becoming anorexic, if he shows another sign of having anorexia I'll look it up to see what'll happen if it isn't fixed.

'If it turns out to be terrible then I'll call Dan's parents and tell them he hasn't been eating in school for a few days now' I thought deciding that's what I'll do before I entered my English class. *English, like math, wasn't hard since all we had to do was a worksheet because we have a test* next Friday on what we've learned so far.

'I wonder what class Dan has right now?' I wondered when I finished my worksheet that has twenty vocab words 'I could ask him next hour along with a flower suggestion and the texts' I thought looking out the window. Class ended not long after that so I packed up my stuff and headed to the garden wondering if Dan is anorexic as well as the possible scenarios that could come from it.

I reached the garden and was about to turn the corner when I heard something 'please don't leave me Drago no matter what they say, I don't think I could take it if it actually happened' is what the familiar voice said. 'Is that Dan? What is he talking about?' I thought looking around the corner seeing Dan in his red jacket holding Drago close to his chest.

I looked at the thermometer by the doors seeing that it was seventy degrees "Skyress? Ingrown? Does it seem too warm to wear a jacket at seventy degrees?" I asked and they nodded worrying me since another symptom is cold. I waited a few minutes till I walked in "I see you found him" I said as I approached the duo "yeah, I was really worried" he said looking up from a stack of papers.

"Dan? I have a question about a project I'm doing, can you help me?" I asked making him nod "of course man! Anything for you" he said enthusiastically making me smile. "It's a Botany project about a flower in this garden" I said seeing his eyes light up "and since I took Flower Language (1) you want help finding a flower that fits your personality?" he asked me in a smug tone which I nodded at since he's right.

"Yes can you help?" I asked and he nodded before getting up and walking over to a blue flower with five petals and picking it before going toward a Marigold. "Which one Shun?" he asked confusing me since I don't know what he means "a Forget-Me-Not?" he said holding up the blue flower.

"Or a Marigold?" he asked holding up the Marigold as he walked towards me "What do you mean?" I asked in return making him smile. "The Forget-Me-Not means exactly that and memeories, humility, true love, and longing for loyalty" he said and I nodded asking what the Marigold means.

"Affection, cruelty, grief, jealousy, love potion, and trouble" he told me and I nodded "the Forget-Me-Not then" I said and he handed me it to me before he had to leave. "See ya Shun, have fun next hour" he told me and I nodded before packing up my stuff and going to my next hour which is Art.

Alice was excited when I entered the classroom which would be a nice sight if it wasn't for our art project being beside her with and A+ on it. The ball rang after I sat on the right side of Alice away from the project which was on her left facing the door I just entered.

All the class contained was the teacher telling Alice and I she'll be putting our art project in the art show next week and that was all. When class ended I walked Alice home telling her I needed to tell her something, when we got to her house she asked what I wanted to tell her.

"I'm breaking up with you Alice" I said and she nodded "ok, might I ask why?" she told me making me sigh. "I've liked someone else for a while now and our awkward greetings are getting tiresome" I said and she nodded again before saying goodbye, thank you, etc.

I headed home after that and searched Anorexia on google*, the ones I saw were really bad but as soon as I saw death I told my grandfather about it. He told me he'd call them and he did, his mother sounded grateful but I could also tell she was angry before I left to do my ninja training with Skyress and Ingrown.

Time Lapse: Dan's POV Third Hour

'Where are you Drago? I'm getting really worried now' I thought ignoring Runo and her friends since I don't see a reason to bother with them. I left class when the bell rang and met Shun in the hallway surprising me since I didn't expect to see him till the cafeteria.

We started walking to Alice's class before Shun asked where Drago was, I was upset about him asking because I don't know where he is. "I can't find him" I told him trying to keep the sadness from my voice but I know it work from the sadness and concern in Shun's eyes.

He asked if we had a fight which would be true if it only concerned Drago and I instead of my parents as well. We arrived at Alice's English 12 class but she was at a staff lunch for a violin piece she composed so we headed to lunch by ourselves, it was fun hanging out with Shun for a few minutes.

"Dan?! Why did you look dead in AP Calculus?" Runo asked ruining the peaceful atmosphere by slamming her tray on the table, she was getting annoying and I could tell her question worried Shun. The rest of lunch was stagnant until Shun said he had to go at 11:48, I watched him leave through the doors a few feet away from our table.

I watched as he crossed the garden to the Gymnasium/Health Building to the left, it was the west building, he stopped next to the not going in for a few seconds piquing my interest.* I went outside to see what he was looking at and found it was sixty-five degrees, I shivered and realized I forgot my stuff inside, I put my jacket on and slinged my bag over my left shoulder before heading to Vestroia Middle.

I was sitting on the grass because I was getting light headed before the bell rang and my students came out so I got up and called role, I was glad everyone was present today. I had a test for them about New Vestoroia's history, the world not the school: I got out the clipboards and pencils giving the supplies to them so they can actually take the test out here.

When they had finished their tests we had fifteen minutes left so I started grading papers when Darien came up to me. "What is t Darien?" I asked looking up from Una's test sheet, I was on question ten when he came up.

"Where's Drago at?" he asked me and I looked up at him in surprise before I saw everyone else was behind him murmuring the same thing to each other before I went back to my work. "I don't know" I said simply the grip on my pencil tightening because I told him to go somewhere I can find him not where I can't.

"What happened?" Daisy asked making my pencil snap scaring my students and myself "nothing between Drago and I" I said making them nod and disperse to do their own thing. 'I'm going to apologize for my behavior tomorrow because I'm being childish right now, it probably isn't even his fault' I thought changing papers.

I was able to grade two more twenty-five question papers before the bell rang and I had to leave to try and find Drago again. I crossed the street deciding to check the garden again since I have a more level head than I did when I checked the first time.

I checked the flower beds and ended up finding him asleep on a red and yellow Lantana, so I woke him up. "Wha? Daniel?" he asked drowsily when he woke up and I pulled him to my chest "please don't leave me Drago no matter what they say, I don't think I could take it if it actually happened" I said feeling his small head nod.

I took him away from my chest and started correcting the tests again for a few more minutes, I was able to correct two before Shun appeared stating the obvious. He sat down next to me before asking if I could help him with his Botany project, I was happy about that because I have a few flowers in mind already.

A Baby's Breath (2), a Marigold, Forget-Me-Not, Bluebell (3), Cactus-Saguaro Blossom (4), and a Chrysanthemum (5), but I only saw the Forget-Me-Nots and the Marigolds from where we were sitting. When I saw there was two of the flowers I was looking for I decided to let Shun pick, it confused him apparently and I found a new facial expression I like on Shun.

I explained what each one means and he went with the Forget-Me-Not which made me happy because it's a beautiful flower. I had to go to class afterwards and decided to tell Drago about the test I had given our students today, he wasn't pleased about it.

We reached my AP History class and the door was open so I peeked my head in and saw Mrs. Henderson motion me to come inside so I did. When I sat down I started grading my tests until 2:25 which is in seven minutes, I was able to grade four papers which means I have three more left to grade.

"Today until next Wednesday we'll be learning of the Mayan and Edo periods, I'm splitting you into groups because you'll switch periods that Wednesday" she told us and we all nodded. "The left side and bottom middle will be learning about the Mayan era and the rest will have the Edo period" she said and I looked to my right to see I had fur girls and eight boys in my group.

We got together and opened the Mayan books that had eighteen chapter in it, we split up the chapters and I got chapter eight about sacrifices, culture, and farming. I wrote the notes for it and by the time class ended everyone finished their Chapter notes which means we just have to copy and study.

Time Skip: 5:02 Dan's House

After the run and grading papers so they won't know I haven't quit I put Drago in my room telling him to hide till I get in there. I opened the front door after that to see my mom getting off the phone. "Who were you talking to mom?" I asked not missing the sad expression with a grin.

"It was Shun's grandfather, have you been eating at school dear?" she asked me and I knew this was bad because this'll be the third fight in a row. "I said have you been eating at school Daniel?" she asked again grabbing a fist full of my hair.

"Yes I have been, it was only this week that I've only been eating breakfast at school" I lied but she seemed to believe me before pushing me against the wall, hard. "You better not be lying Daniel" she told me and I nodded before getting off the floor and going up the stairs to my room.

"What happened Daniel? I heard yelling" Drago asked me and I nodded before taking off my shirt "Daniel! Why is there a giant bruise on your back?" I heard him yell making me jump. "I guess it was from the wall, it doesn't hurt though I promise" I said looking at the ovalish bruise that covers most of my upper back.

I headed to the bathroom taking a pair of Ventus and Pyrus pajama pants with me so I can take a shower. When I was done I told Drago it didn't hurt for the millionth time before going to bed, on my stomach though to not hurt my bruise from pressure.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I don't know when I finished writing this on paper but I finished writing this on my computer at 5:18 P.M on my birthday on June 12, 2016.**

 **1)** **I don't know if there's an actual course or club like this and if there is sorry I got the name wrong.**

 **2)** **Means Pure Heart, Happiness, Festivity.**

 **3)** **Means Humility, Constancy, and Delicacy.**

 **4)** **Means Endurance and Bravery.**

 **5)** **Means a Wonderful Friend, Cheerfulness, and Rest**

 **I have yet to finish writing the next chapter mainly because I'm not in school to actually have time to write so sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, I'll see you next Monday.**


	6. A Nutrient Argument

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like the story and I am sorry for the ending if it's sad for you, the next chapters might be short by the way but I have no idea since I have yet to write them. Please enjoy the story and for the next chapter because this is fanfic and I know nothing of Hypovolemic Shock, sorry for the spoiler if you know what that means, it will be terribly unrealistic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters just the ones that are not in Bakugan.**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Nutrient Argument

Dan's POV

I woke up to pain in my back and remembered the fight I had with my mom yesterday, I opened my eyes and saw my pale white ceiling which explains the pain. I got up careful not to put further harm on my bruise when it did I looked at my clock to see it was 6:32 which means I have to hurry to get to school.

"Drago? Where are you?" I called out but not loud enough for my parents to hear if they were still here, I was worried when he didn't answer. "Drago?" I called worriedly searching under the bed and behind my curtains but still didn't find him "Dan? Why are you crying?" I heard Drago ask from behind me.

I turned around and saw Drago by my alarm clock "I tried calling you, I was worried my parents found you" I said picking him up and grabbing my bag. I had changed into my black Pyrus tank top, red skinny jeans, and red jacket when I was trying to find him so I put Drago in my bag and ran down stairs not seeing my parents.

Because I didn't see them I quickly put on my shoes before leaving and running to school getting there at 7:23 which is good since I wouldn't want to get here late. I took Drago out of my bag apologizing to him for stuffing him in there without any warning.

I reached the garden and saw Shun but didn't see Alice anywhere "hey shun, what are you doing?" I asked when I sat down on his left side. "An essay on the Forget-Me-Not you showed me yesterday" he answered never looking up from his essay.

"How's it coming along?" I asked leaning over to where our shoulders touched "it's coming along great, I have only three more paragraphs left" he said and I nodded reading from where I was. "Where's Alice by the way? You're normally with her" I asked making him stop writing "I broke up with her" he told me making me speechless.

"Why? When?" I asked before I looked at the clock to see it was 7:50 which means we have ten minutes till our first class starts. "You're going to tell me during our first period Shun, see ya!" I said hurriedly when I was by the door "I will Dan" he told me and I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Why are you wanting to know the reason he broke up with her Daniel?" Drago asked in a smug tone and if he could smirk I could've sworn I saw him do that. "If you're trying to get me to admit I like Shun then I will, I don't mind admitting that I hope it's because he likes me" I said missing the orange hair a few feet away from me.

Alice's POV

I was walking down the hallway to my Drama class meeting that lasts till second hour when I saw Dan and Drago, I hid behind the corner but I don't know why. "Why are you wanting to know the reason he broke up with her Daniel?" I heard Drago ask in what sounds like a smug tone.

I was confused since I was wondering why Drago would use that tone "if you're trying to get me to admit I like Shun then I will, I don't mind admitting that I hope it's because he likes me" I heard Dan answer. I was shocked because I thought what Runo said about Dan liking Shun was a lie "they're still talking Alice" Hydronoid told me when he jumped on my left shoulder.

"But you don't think that'll happen do you Daniel?" I heard Drago ask and I felt bad for listening in but I feel I have to. "No I don't, he doesn't like me like that and with how I feel for him I might lose him as a friend" he answered and I made up my mind to ask Shun about it sometime today and the sooner the better.

Dan's POV

I walked into first hour and sat down in my seat hearing the bell ring which means five minutes till class starts "today we're mixing it up and learning about Hiroshi Araki and his MUSES-C mission" Mr. Ruke said when he placed his role sheet down. Araki-Sama discovered three asteroids and made a Topographic map of the moon which is very cool in my opinion, I'm in AP Chemistry but we're learning about an astronomer.

Learning about the MUSES-C mission using the Hyabusa spacecraft, formerly known as the MUSES-C, was very interesting. Well it was before we had to go to our next hour, we had to learn about James Augustine Aloysius Joyce who is best known for 'Ulysses' a modernist novel.

Shun's POV

I was walking to Honors math when I saw Alice leaning on the wall by the door, I was confused because she's normally in her seat and I thought she had to practice for Gretchen Black for the play 'Mirror Mirror' (1). "Het Shun" she said when she saw me "hey Alice, why aren't you in class? Or Drama for that matter?" I asked before we entered the room.

"You said you liked someone else which is why you broke up with me right?" she asked and I nodded wondering why she's bringing this up now. "Is Dan the one you were talking about?" she asked making me fall off my chair when I was about to sit down.

"So that's a yes!" she asked but I know it wasn't a question from her trying to stifle a laugh, it isn't funny in the least. "H-How did you figure that out?" I asked when I got into my chair making her stop trying to laugh.

"Just a guess and it's sort of obvious to me and I think Runo to" she told me as we solved equations on the worksheet we were given not too long ago. "Please don't tell Dan, I don't want to tell him just yet" I said and she seemed confused, I solved the last equation with twenty-five minutes of class left.

"Dan's been hiding something and it's big, I think it's hurting him so until he gets better or for another reason I'll tell him then" I said and she nodded. I saw the concern in her eyes when she finished her work the bell ringing only a few minutes later.

Dan's POV

"Today class we'll be working on Panini of Shalatula, does anyone know of his greatest accomplishment?" Mr. Gregory asked and I raised my hand since no one else would. "Yes Mr. Kuso?" he asked me so I put my hand down "his greatest accomplishment was his study on the Sanskrit language" I said and he nodded praising my knowledge on Panini.

We got a lecture after on the knowledge currently known on Panini however it isn't a lot, the bell rang ten minutes later and oddly enough Runo and her friends didn't bother me. I headed to lunch and met Shun and Alice on the way, lunch was fine until Shun asked why I wasn't eating.

When he asked Alice looked up at me with a worried expression "I'm just not hungry, I had dinner last night so it's fine" I lied, or at least about the eating part. I know this is bad, not being hungry anyway, and it's worrying them but until they find out on their own I can't really tell them either.

I waited till I had ten minutes till class was supposed to start before I told them 'see ya' but stopped at the door. "Don't forget about free period" I told Shun before I left to the Vestroia football field.

Shun's POV

"What's he talking about Shun?" I heard Alice ask breaking me out of my worried thoughts but I was still worried when I looked at Alice. "He asked me to tell him why I broke up yesterday so we made a deal to tell him in sixth hour, or our free period" I said and she nodded.

The bell rang not long after so I got up throwing my plate that had my homemade maple salmon away before going to my AP English class. We were learning about Mary Ann Evans or George Eliot, Mrs. Evans wanted her works to be taken seriously so she had her pen name be a male one.

Dan's POV

My students came out a few minutes after I arrived all of them present at 12:13, two minutes before class is supposed to start. "We see you've found Drago" Maru told me when I took role "yes I did and I have something to tell you all before I give your tests back" I said confusing many of them.

"What is it Mr. Kuso?" Tessa asked me and her eyes showed worry even though her exterior showed indifference. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday, I was being childish and I wasn't level headed until _after_ I broke the pencil" I said looking to the sky which was getting cloudy.

"Don't worry about it Dan, you were only worried about Drago" I heard Alann say so I bent down to grab their tests, many of them had good scores to. "Maru, Una, Daimyo, and Yukina get full marks on the test" I said handing them their tests "Daisy, Donna, Tessa, and Nora got an 80%" I said giving them their tests.

"Kisame, Darien, and Alann got a 64%" I said handing them their tests "Daisuke, Kise, and Morikawa got a 48% so I would like to see you in twenty minutes to discuss your tests" I said giving them their tests before sitting on the grass. I looked at my watch as soon as I sat down and saw it was 12:25 which means I have to talk to them by 12:45 which leaves about fifteen minutes of conversation.

When it turned 12:4 I called the three who failed the test over "I can understand Daisuke failing most of the questions but Kise and Morikawa?" I asked making them look away in I think embarrassment. "I had a date yesterday and I guess I was distracted" Kise explained not surprising me "Yukina passed the test though" I said making him sputter.

"I was with Kisame and Daisuke studying for a test in Geography so I was busy worrying about that" Morikawa told me and I nodded. "That could explain Kisame's score so I'm going to have you retake the test tomorrow" I told them and they nodded before I looked at my watch.

"We have fifteen minutes left so I have these for you" I said when I grabbed out a study guide for them to do before the test tomorrow. "Be sure you do them" I said before they nodded and left "are you actually giving them a test tomorrow?" Drago asked me making me look at him.

"No the study guide is the actual test but I will give them a follow up tomorrow to see if they actually know it" I said and he nodded. "So if they cheat you'll know it from how well they do from the follow up?" he asked me but I know there was more.

"Won't they remember from answering the questions?" he asked me and I nodded "that's sort of the point but if I could tell they were cheating I'll put the worse score as their test grade" I said making Drago nod before the bell rang. I headed to the school's garden to see a nervous Shun by the fountain.

"Hey Shun" I said making his head shoot up from the sudden noise "Should I have been louder when I walked up?" I asked him and he seemed confused before he shook his head. "No but I didn't expect you to greet me" he said and I nodded since I guess that makes sense since I did tell him I would ask him why he broke up with Alice.

"Makes sense, so why did you break up with Alice? I thought you liked her" I asked when I sat down next to him on the fountain's edge. "I did, or at least I thought I did" he said confusing me since that barely made any sense at all.

"What do you mean?" I asked making him sigh "I thought I liked her as more than a friend so I asked her out" he told me making me curious since wanted to know what that had to do with breaking up with her. "What changed? Or what happened next?" I asked making him sigh again which I didn't like since I don't like irritating or exhausting him.

"What changed and what happened next was basically what the bases of my relationship with her was built on" he told me confusing me again. "What do you mean?" I asked and he turned to me putting away the notes I just now noticed which was stupid of me.

"Ever since I asked her out our greetings and everything that should be casual as friends became forced and formal" he said and I knew what he meant and I could relate in a sense. "I get that, my relationship with Runo was like that to, we weren't really friends anymore it was like we were strangers" I said and he said I was correct.

"Was there another reason? Why you broke up with her I mean" I asked when I suddenly got the cold shoulder. "Yeah but just like your reason I can't tell you who" he told me and it got my hopes up which was never good.

"Did you finish your project?" I asked making him jump "your Botany project? The one you asked me to help you with" I asked and he nodded relaxing again. "Yeah I turned it in today" he answered before he became distant again which was worrying me, I figured this is probably karma for worrying not only shun but Alice to.

Because of this I didn't say anything more on the subject and started writing up the follow-up tests before Shun asked what I was doing scaring me in the process. "Just helping a friend in the Middle school who's working as a bakugan teacher" I told him telling a half-truth which I think he believed for the most part.

"What's your fifth hour?" he asked me after a while surprising me "what? Why are you asking me that now?" I asked confusing him. "I was wanting to ask about it yesterday but didn't get the chance to ask since you were busy yesterday" he told me which barely made any sense because he could've texted me that yesterday.

"I have study period for an extra-curricular activity so I'm normally in the library at the middle school, most of the time watching my friends students while I study" I half lied again which he only barely bought again before I saw we had only a few minutes till the bell rings. "I got to go Shun, thanks for answering my question about Alice" I said when I put away my follow-up tests and left the garden to my War History class, I walked into the room seeing it was open again but my seat was occupied.

"Mr. Kuso! You can sit here since I have to make a run to the office, can you watch the class for me?" Mrs. Henderson asked and I nodded before she touched my shoulder when she left the room. I sat down in her seat and took out my papers to finish writing them before the bell rings in two minutes.

When the bell did ring I had finished the tests and got to watch as they scrambled from the room, I moved to my seat when it was vacated and Mrs. Henderson walked back in. We were apparently learning about Freidrich Nietsche and how his writing influenced the following genres: philosophical polemics, poetry, cultural criticism, and fiction.

It was interesting since just like in Chemistry we were learning about someone who was influential in another subject, even if this person made the History books as one of History's most influential people. We learned a lot about him like where he was born: Rocken, Saxony, Prussia, where he died: Weimar, Saxony, Germany, and many more facts about him before the bell rang meaning school was over for today.

When I made it home I put Drago in my room before I went through the front door, when I opened it however I had to plug my nose from the stench. The house smelled strongly of alcohol and I'm sure it's not just me mom who was drinking because it not only smelled of _Chocolate_ _Rain_ but _Jack_ _Daniels_ as well.

 _Jack_ _Daniels_ is my dad's drink for when he's tired of my mom's antics, or drinking habits, but also for when something good happens. I hoped it was the second but I knew I couldn't be that lucky and I wasn't because as soon as I took off my shoes and was about to go upstairs I was pushed against the wall.

I felt a cool metal object against my throat and knew my mom had grabbed a knife but the pain in my ribs and the loud crack from when I hit the wall was something that worried me even more than the knife. I opened my eyes and saw the faces of my parents towering over me, the image of what would happen if I made them mad made me whimper out of fear.

"Do you know why we're mad at you Daniel?" my mom asked in a sweet tone making me cringe when she dug the knife closer to my neck. "No" I said wincing when I felt a warm liquid dribble down my throat after I spoke, I saw my dad take a large gulp of his Jack Daniels before his grip on my shoulder tightened.

He grabbed me by the neck letting my shoulder go before dragging me into the kitchen and opening the fridge. What I saw, or rather didn't see, in the fridge made me understand why they were mad "Why didn't you tell us there was no food in the fridge?" mom asked me and I shook my head.

"I didn't know" I said making her angry along with dad "don't lie to us son" he told me and I cringed when he threw me to the ground. "I'm not lying" I said knowing where this'll get me from mom walking closer and me scooting back until I hit the wall.

"Now now sweetie we won't hurt you if you tell us the truth" my mom said in a kind tone with a smile that scared me since it wasn't my mom's kind smile. She dragged her knife down my shirt slowly till it was by my side "now tell the truth or you know what will happen" she told me and my vision swam when I did tell the truth and got punished for it. (2)

I blacked out for a second but when I opened my eyes they were gone, I felt a pain in my side and looked down to see my mom's kitchen knife embedded in my side. I slowly made my way to my room knowing my first aid kit is in there and that I shouldn't remove the knife yet.

I walked into my room worrying Drago but taking precautions by taking care of my wound first, I wrapped the gauze around my wound and then took the knife out slowly not letting myself blackout yet. I finished wrapping it before telling Drago that I'm fine and just needed rest but knew that wasn't possible and knew I was endangering my life by not eating but knew there was no other choice in the matter.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:40 A.M. on June 16, 2016**

 **1) I don't know if I got the name wrong for the role so sorry if I did.**

 **2)** **This is sort of like the Salem Witch Trials, say you're a witch and you're granted life say you're not and you aren't you're punished.**

 **I am not meant for stories like this the ending makes me cry. See you next Monday.**


	7. Brawling Panic

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am apparently obsessed with not sleeping till after it's been the next day, I have been doing that for so many days and it's because of reading fanfics.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Brawling Panic

Dan's POV

I woke up at a pain in my side and when I tried to move a pain shot through my body, I pushed through it getting up and pulling the covers off my body. I looked at my right side to see my bandage was bleeding, I looked to the clock to see that it was six 'o' clock so I have enough time to change my bandage and get enough gauze to change it at school.

I got out of bed wincing as I sat up and when I did I took off my shirt putting it in the trash since blood sticks out on stark white. When I had taken off my shirt I winced since the wound opened up even more, I walked to the first aid kit and grabbed out a needle and thread.

I threaded the needle and unwrapped the bandages grabbing clean ones and a water bottle, I grabbed paper towels as well and poured some on to the wound to clean it since this is the most I can actually do. I stitched up the wound and the best I could and wrapped the gauze around my ribs and hips.

"Dan? Are you sure you're okay?" I heard Drago ask from behind me startling me "I'm fine Drago, this is the only thing I can do" I said and I could tell he was worried. I finished wrapping the bandage and looked at the clock to see it was 6:15 which means I might have enough time to make it to school on time.

I picked Drago and my bag up after putting away the kit and putting a black t-shirt on, careful of my wound, before going downstairs and putting my shoes on. I walked to school wincing at some points on the sidewalk especially when I stepped on a concave in it "Dan I don't think you should go to school today" Drago told me when he jumped on my right shoulder.

"I don't have a choice Drago and at least if I collapse there'll be someone who will call 911" I said and I could tell he was concerned. "That isn't something to joke about Daniel" he told me and I nodded as I reached the school's garden, Shun was sitting on the fountain like he usually was.

"Hey Shun, what did you get on your project?" I asked him when I sat down trying to hide my wince at the pressure I just put on my wound. "It went well, I had an art test yesterday as well" he said confusing me since I didn't know you could have tests in art, except for sculptures.

"Did you get your grades back for those to?" I asked and he nodded before saying he got an A on the project and a B+ on the art project. "Man! What did you get wrong on it?" I asked surprised at ow far that went down, he only shrugged which I couldn't get since it wouldn't be good for him.

He told me once he wants to work in Art and Design when we were kids, we used to ask that all the time. Mine kept always changing while his stayed the same, it was nice always knowing that he never wavered in his dreams but it was depressing always wavering in mine.

I looked at the clock and noticed that I had fifteen minutes till class starts ""I'll see you in lunch right Shun?" I said waving at him. He smiled at me and like all the other times my heart stopped for a few seconds and I had to hold down a blush.

I turned back around and started walking inside the school having to stagger up the steps wincing when I almost tripped on a stair, it annoyed me when Drago expressed his worries again. When I finally made it to the room I leaned against the wall to steady myself against it when I got dizzy.

"Daniel are you alright?" Drago asked in a worried tone again "I'm fine Drago don't worry" I said lifting my shirt to see I wasn't bleeding. 'I guess it's from the blood I already lost' I thought before I walked into class to see Mr. Ruke grading tests at his desk.

"Good morning Daniel, are you okay? You don't look so well" he asked me and I nodded grabbing out my notepad and pencil when the bell rang. We had to write down notes on Friedrich Accum who was interested in Frederick Winsor's work in introducing gas lighting in London.

I love learning about new things especially about things I learn in school, ever since I went on the trip I realized I actually like school. When I finished writing down the notes the bell rang which means I have to go to my Indian English class with Mrs. Carbuckle.

I headed to class and saw her at the board writing that we had a test today, I sat down in my seat and waited till the bell rang before the test was handed out. I finished the forty-three questions easily and with fifteen minutes to spare to so I went over the tests I had for Daisuke, Morikawa, and Kise.

The Follow-up tests looked good so I was glad that it was today that they would take it, the bell rang not long after I finished looking at the tests. I headed to AP Calculus with Mr. Cross, Runo, and her friends to see them in their assigned seats behind mine which I don't really like but I can't do anything about her attitude.

We had to do a worksheet while we took notes on a French mathematician who's famous for the _Cartesian Coordinate System_ , Rene Descartes. Rene Descartes is seen as the father of analytical geometry and the explanation of _Infinitesimal Calculus and Analysis_ which is cool in my opinion.

Writing notes and answering questions on the worksheets didn't take too long since we had finished the notes in twenty minutes though it wasn't very fun when Runo started talking. "Dan are you okay? You look a little pale… not that I really care" I heard her say and I figured the last part was because her new friends looked at her weird.

"Then there's no need for you to since I'm fine" I said before the bell rang and we had to head to lunch which was fine with me since it's another hour till I get to my room at home. I went to lunch but I felt dizzy again so I leaned against the wall as if I was waiting for someone, oddly enough I _was_ waiting for someone.

"Hey Dan, are you okay?" I heard Shun ask as he approached me, I nodded glad I wasn't still dizzy before getting off the wall. "Just fine Shun" I said before we walked into the cafeteria and sat down at our table before Alice joined in along with Runo.

"Dan are you okay?" Alice asked me in a worried tone making me smile at them for still caring about me so much. I might be telling them today or tomorrow so just hearing them say that despite my constant assurance is nice.

I decided to leave early to check my stitches so I told them bye for now and left the cafeteria and went to the bathroom. I bumped into someone however and landed on my right side, the on with the stitches, which isn't good.

I headed to the bathroom and sat down using the wall to lean against before taking off my shirt and unwrapped the gauze to see about two stitches had come undone. I can't fix it but I can at least stop the bleeding for a little while, hopefully long enough to get to my next class because home is way too high of an expectation.

I grabbed the roll of gauze from my jacket pocket and wrapped around my ribs and hip tight enough to add pressure but not constrict my blood in one place. I saw I had fifteen minutes to get to class so I put my shirt back on and headed to class once I had my back pack and Drago on my shoulders.

I headed to the football field and sat down feeling a headache come on before I saw my students come out. I stood up and took out the three Follow-up tests and role sheet, when everyone was present I told them they could do what they want except for Daisuke, Morikawa, and Kise.

They all dispersed except for the three who I gave the tests to. Una and Donna came up to me and asked me if I could watch their brawl and see if they got any better. (1)

As I watched I felt even more warm liquid fall down my side and my vision became very blurry, the pain I kept feeling on my side since I fell increased to. I got light headed again and I couldn't hear much other than muffled voices either, guess bad luck hits when you don't want it to.

I heard Una say something similar to 'how was that?' but I couldn't hear very clearly from my muffled hearing. "Dan!" "Mr. Kuso!" "What's wrong Mr. Kuso?!" "Are you okay Mr. Kuso?!" is all I was able to hear clearly before I felt like I was falling.

Drago's POV

"Daniel! Someone get the nurse or call 911!" I said as I jumped off Daniel's shoulder to see Una running into the school and Daisy take her phone out. "Should I call my sister and tell her what happened?" she asked, I wasn't surprised when she did though and told her to do it later because I was sure I know why he collapsed.

"What happened?" I heard someone yell, I looked to where the yelling was coming from and saw someone in her mid-twenties running towards us. "Daniel collapsed while Donna and Una were Brawling" I answered her as she came to check on him.

"I think to should call the hospital, I don't think the school's equipment can help with this" she said sadly with a frown. "Hello my sister's friend needs help… we're at Vestroia Middle School… he's a student teacher… thank you" I heard Daisy say before she said they were on their way.

She had a worried expression most likely for Dan's safety, after about ten minutes the paramedics arrived asking what happened. I told them Daniel collapsed after not responding to Una's question, they ran a light over Daniel's eyes and checked him over.

"We need to get him to the hospital Stat! He's losing a lot of blood" I heard the paramedic who was looking over Daniel say. Two men with a stretcher rushed over and put Daniel on it before rushing him into the ambulance.

"Do you know this man personally ma'am?" a paramedic asked Daisy who said she did but not as well as me. "Then come with us while Drago gets his parents to inform them of the situation" he said and I nodded even though I wasn't going to.

Time Lapse: Before School Shun's POV

I was sitting on the fountain in the school's garden when I heard Dan's voice, I looked up and saw something I never want to see. He sat down and I saw him wincing which is one thing I don't want to see.

I never asked if he was okay since I know he isn't and because he still doesn't want to tell us what's wrong. I went to class after Daniel said he had to leave, I was really worried when I was in class that I didn't take notes on Agnes Robertson Arber.

I already know about her form a different class since she's a British Plant Morphologist and anatomist, a Botany Historian, and a Biological Philosopher. She's very famous and interesting but I'm more worried about Dan than someone I already know about.

I headed to my second hour once the bell rang and saw Alice by the door again, this is confusing me because she keeps doing this now. "Hey Alice, why do you keep waiting out here?" I asked and she got off the wall "Dan looked really hurt earlier and I'm wondering when you'll tell him" she told me as we walked into the classroom and took our seats.

"I can see it's getting bad so I'll tell him in sixth hour alright Alice" I said and she nodded before our teacher started a lecture on Leonardo Pisano Bigollo. He's an Italian Mathematician famous for the _Fibonacci Sequence_ , a sequence of numbers mentioned in his _Book of Calculation_.

I wrote down notes with Alice and most of the rest of the class did the same, when the lecture was over I kept worrying about Dan. "See ya Alice" I said as I packed my bag "see you at lunch Shun" she told me and I nodded before I left the room.

I headed to class and walked inside the room wondering what Dan is keeping from us, he tends to hide his own pain. 'He's doing it now so does it have to do with his family? Or is he trying to protect us somehow?' I thought before the bell rang breaking me from my thoughts.

"Today class you'll open your books to page thirty-six and write notes on the Historian first mentioned in the chapter" he told us so I opened the book to the mentioned page to see it was about Michael Beschloss. He wrote a thesis in college that is currently a book called 'Kennedy and Roosevelt" The Uneasy Alliance' because he wrote about John Kennedy in the past.

The rest of the hour since I finished in twenty minutes, I thought of what Dan could be hiding. I thought about it for forty minutes and thought he could be hiding a wound somewhere on his body today.

If it's bleeding however lack of blood and food will cause his baody serious damage but I don't know when it'll be too much to be irreparable. I don't want that to happen before I tell him I love him, the bell rang not long after that so I left to lunch.

What I saw worried and scared me when I reached the cafeteria doors, Dan was leaning against the wall and he looked to be in more pain than this morning. "Hey Dan, are you okay?" I asked as I walked up to him, he leaned away from the wall and what he said next I knew was a lie.

"Just fine Shun" he told me and I knew that it was a lie, it took everything in my power not to try and find the problem that's ailing him. we went inside the cafeteria and sat down at our normal table and talked about our day, or at least about the lectures we keep having in _all_ of our classes.

Alice joined us not long after that and said the same thing about the lectures also asking about Dan's condition. She gave me a concerned look and I shrugged it off telling her not to continue.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and will continue writing. I finished writing this at 1:58 A.M. on June 24, 2106. I have short summaries compared to the ten page notepad limit I set for the chapters so I might add different POVs, flashbacks, or off topic stuff that has nothing to do with the chapter to actually make it to the page limit.**

 **1) Sorry it changes pace so much after this I already had the scene written down before I even wrote the first chapter of this on paper.**

 **Again I hope you like this chapter and story and I hope you continue reading, hopefully I'll see you next Monday.**


	8. The Brawlers get a Surprise

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and I have no idea how a hospital works or anything that has to do with a hospital because I only went to one once or twice in my life and I don't remember any of it. Because of this sorry that anything that is mentioned in this chapter and the others are false/don't work that way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Brawlers get a Surprise

Drago's POV

Because I wasn't going to tell Daniel's parents I went to the New Vestroia's principal's office with Alann's help because he was allowed off school grounds. The other students are to but he was closest and the only one to respond quickly when I asked for help.

We went to the principal's office and I asked him to knock so he did and I was thankful but I feel bad for him. The door opened and the principal seemed surprised that a middle schooler was here before he saw me.

"Where's Daniel Drago?" he asked me in a concerned tone and I shook my head when I looked at Alann's face "you're one of Daniel's students right?" the principal asked and Alann nodded. "Thank you for bringing Drago here" he told him before carefully holding out his hand out for me to jump into and I did.

I turned around to look at Alann to see he was worried about Daniel still "don't worry Alann, Daniel's going to be fine" I said and he nodded before leaving. The principal took me into his office and set me down on his desk so I could tell him what happened and that's exactly what I did when he set me down.

"Daniel collapsed during two of his students Brawls and Alann was the only to respond quickly" I said and he nodded with a concerned expression. "Could you let the Brawlers who are in the school to let them leave and see him? I need to tell them something that's been happening to him since Mechatanium Surge" I asked and he looked confused but nodded anyway.

"When should I announce it?" he asked me most likely because it wasn't an appointment or anything like that. "Thirty minutes, before the bell rings because if it's later Shun will be even more suspicious" I told him and he nodded saying he will.

"Could you call their Bakugan to the hallway outside your office?" I asked and he nodded making the call, a few minutes later the Bakugan arrived so I can tell them. "Drago? Why did the principal ask for us to meet you here? Our Brawlers are worried because of that" Tigrerra asked in a curious and concerned tone.

"I need you to get the Brawlers to the hospital any way you can" I said resulting in confused Bakugan "why do we need to do that?" Hydronoid asked in an irritated tone. "Where's Daniel? is what I'm wondering, isn't he normally with you?" Ingrown asked looking around, most likely for Daniel.

"He's the reason I asked you guys to get them to go to the hospital, I had already asked the principal to let them leave without consequence" I said before adding please surprising them by saying it. "Of course" they all said before the principal had the vice principal take me to the hospital, when we arrived he stayed with me even after I told the secretary at the front desk to direct the Brawlers to Daniel's room when they arrived.

Tigrerra's POV

We were taken to the classrooms our Brawlers were in once Drago and I was dropped off first not really liking that she was talking to her new 'friends' who were talking rudely about Daniel. "Runo, your dad wants you to go to the hospital" I said in a concerned and worried voice hoping to get her attention.

"And why's that Tigrerra?" she asked never looking at me because she was too busy listening to her friends to bother. "You have a doctor's appointment remember?" I asked knowing she won't because she never pays attention to those.

"Oh yeah, when am I supposed to walk over there?" she asked making me sigh since it seems she really doesn't pay attention like I hoped was just my imagination. "The principal will call you and two others there so you can walk together since they have to go there as well" I said and she nodded still not looking at me.

Hydronoid's POV  
I was dropped off after Tigrerra and this just seemed like a pain, lying to our Brawlers is something I'm not going to do. "Alice" I said when I was set down on her desk getting her attention "you're going to be called to the hospital with Runo and Shun" I said and she looked shocked.

"Why is that? What happened?" she asked me making me sigh "Daniel's in the hospital but you're not supposed to know" I told her and she nodded. "Thank you Hydronoid but why can't I tell the others?" she asked and I told her because Drago told us not to since Runo doesn't seem to like Daniel anymore which she can understand. (1)

Skyress's POV  
Ingrown and I were dropped off last, I really don't want to lie to Shun but I don't want to worry him even more by saying the one he was going to confess to today was in the hospital instead. "Shun" I said getting his attention quite easily "you grandfather was admitted to the hospital" I said.

"What!?" he exclaimed but it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear so he won't draw any attention which I was glad for and so was Ingrown. "Your grandfather is in the hospital" Ingrown said and he nodded asking how we knew.

"The doctor called the principal and he told us to tell you that he'll call you and two others to the hospital so you can see him and he doesn't have to call three different times for three people to go to one place" I said and he nodded.

Shun's POV

I went back to work and a few minutes after they told me an announcement came on "Shun, Run, and Alice please head to the hospital, I repeat Shun, Runo, and Alice please head to the hospital" the announcement said. I looked around to see everyone was looking at me with concerned expressions making me slightly uncomfortable before I grabbed my bag and told them goodbye for now.

I met up Alice and Runo to see they were fighting over something which is getting really annoying. "What are you fighting about now?" I asked surprising them enough to jump in surprise.

"Tigrerra said something about Runo's 'new friends' being mean to Dan and she never disproved any of it" Alice said with a huff making me look at Runo who shrugged also huffing. They were acting like children and that may sometimes be a good thing but not right now.

"Come on guys I have to see how my grandfather is doing" I said making them simultaneously look at me. "What happened?" Alice asked me in concern when we left the building "no idea" I said and they nodded as we passed the garden.

'I'm sorry Dan' I thought remembering when I first fell in love with him.

Flashback

"Hey Shun! Mom made some Chocolate Crinkles for you and your family" Dan said when I was sitting by my mom's hospital bed "I thought I told you not to come here anymore Dan" I said not looking at him. "No matter how many times you say that Shun I'm not leaving you" he said and I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

"Just go away" I told him before I saw him put the circular cookie box on the side table but I also saw a green note with red lines on the box. I was curious so I walked over and opened it to read:

To Shun,

I know you don't want to see me but that doesn't matter because I always see you, you're my best friend and I don't like seeing you hurting this much. If you really don't want to see then don't stop me when I walk out the door.

From, Dan

What I read made me not want him to go but I couldn't turn around either, what feelings do I have for Dan when I pushed my own grandfather away. I heard the click of the door shutting and knew Dan had left before I could actually turn around to see he was gone.

End of Flashback

I had realized when I turned around that I had fallen for my best friend, regardless of how old we were when I did. "Shun come on, you want to see your grandfather right?" Runo asked me when she poked my cheek startling me.

I realized I was still standing in the same place and was still looking at the garden when I was broken from the memory. "Yeah sorry" I said continuing with our trek to the hospital to see that our vice principal's silver GMC Yukon was in the parking lot which was a surprise to say the least.

We walked inside and located the front desk walking to it with the intention to ask where my grandfather's room was at. "The room is 161 section D" the secretary said without hesitation when she saw us surprising the three of us.

"We didn't even ask where we want to go" I said making her sigh "you're Shun Kazami, Alice Gehabich, and Runo Misaki right?" she asked in a bored tone shocking me. "Yes but how…" I tried to say before she cut me off "then go to D161" she said and I looked at Runo and Alice.

Runo shrugged and Alice nodded so I sighed and did as the woman said confused but also curious at the same time. We passed so many sick patients and some were only in comas before reaching a sign that said:

Section D For:

Abuse Anorexia

Insomnia Disorders

Blood loss Anemia

I didn't like this sign because I know this isn't for Runo or myself of for Alice so I was really worried, we were called here for a different reason than I thought we were. We passed many rooms and many of the patients were either shaking with bruises or not moving.

We reached room 161 and what I read under the number doesn't help my unease. It says 'in comatose' which isn't good and I'm wondering who's here if it isn't my grandfather.

I hesitantly opened the door not seeing the patient just the edge of the bed. I walked further in and I never once thought I would see what I did.

Alice's POV

I was steeling myself for the condition I would see Dan in when we arrived and what the section contained never helped me not telling Shun why we're here. Anorexia, blood loss, and I think abuse are the things I'm guessing he's here for and when I saw all the things that the kids are going through I changed my dream job from scientific assistant to nurse or doctor.

Seeing everything that happens to people and how many that die from it makes me want to help them in some way the best that I can, to become a doctor. We reached the room the secretary told us to go into however Shun seemed hesitant to do so, I would be to if I had been the first out of the group to see what he did.

All the steeling I did never prepared me for what I saw when we entered the room though.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished this at 4:13 P.M. on July 1, 2016. I actually finished this at eight pages instead of ten, so sorry about that.**

 **1) I was going to have another paragraph to this but I deleted the scene from my kindle before I started writing this on my computer.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story, I'll hopefully see you next Monday.**


	9. Daniel's Truth Part One

**A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Daniel's Truth Part One

Drago's POV

Before everyone arrived I had the vice principal set up a video chat with Marucho and Julie, weirdly enough as soon as Shun, Alice, and Runo came in Marucho and Julie accepted the request. I heard the door open and saw the doctor with a shocked and angry expression on his face.

Third Person POV

"Drago why didn't you retrieve Daniel's family?" the doctor asked Drago as he walked into the room seeing many Brawlers gaping at Daniel's bed. "We were wondering the same thing" the brawlers said simultaneously causing Drago to look at them and the doctor.

"First can I ask a question, Doctor?" Drago asked when he was fully facing the doctor "as long as you answer mine after" the doctor answered. "How bad is Daniel's condition?" Drago asked the doctor who heaved a heavy sigh after being asked.

"He has two broken ribs, anorexia, mal-nutrition, multiple contusions, and loss of 2/5 of his blood" the doctor said causing the Brawlers to look at Dan worriedly for a few seconds before looking back at the doctor. "Now you have to answer mine" the doctor said in an irritated tone "it's because they did this to him" Drago told them.

"Why would they do that?" the doctor asked bewildered by the blunt tone that oozed hatred "Daniel's parents are fighting and bringing him into them" Drago said angering the Brawlers. "They ask him to choose sides, if he doesn't he gets hurt by both, if he chooses one the other hurts him" Drago finished immediately being pelted with questions by the Brawlers.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Marucho and Julie asked at the same time ""What is he? An idiot?" Shun asked seeming hurt and angry and his tone said no different. "Is that why he was acting strange on the first day of school?" Alice asked stopping everyone's questions.

"I'll let Daniel answer your questions when he wakes up" Drago said before turning to the doctor. "Please do not call his parents, it'll make things worse and it probably wouldn't even be effective since they'd probably be arguing right now" Drago said calmly but on the inside he was anything but that.

Shun's POV

'I knew I shouldn't have let this go so easily' I thought looking over the body lying in the bed with multiple tubes connecting to his body. "Is he allowed any visitors?" I asked the doctor who looked at me with a stern smile "yes he is allowed, but no more than twelve at a time" he said and I nodded glad that he can have visitors.

"Hello is this Mr. Kuso's room?" I heard a male's voice ask so I turned to see a brunette with red eyes at the door and I don't know how many others. "Yes and you guys are?" I asked walking up to the young man "my name's Daimyo and these are my classmates" he said and I nodded.

"He's only allowed twelve visitors at a time" I said and they nodded with sad expressions "what's your relationship with our friend?" I heard Alice ask when she walked up to them. "He's our Bakugan teacher!" a kid with black hair and brown eyes said shocking us since I don't think anyone knew that in our group.

"How long has he been your teacher? And how did you know he was here?" I heard Marucho ask making them look at him. "He's been our teacher since this year started and he collapsed when Donna and I were brawling" a girl with light blue hair and evergreen eyes told us and I nodded.

"Do you want to see him?" Alice asked and they all nodded "Kise, Morikawa, and Daisuke should be in the first group because I believe they have something that Daniel needs" I heard Drago say and I nodded. "I'm staying with Yukina" a male with blonde hair and blue eyes said so I'm guessing his name is Kise "who else?" I asked and three others raised their hands.

"I would like to" a girl with black hair and blue eyes said and I nodded "what are your names" Runo asked speaking for the first time since we walked in here. "My name's Maru" the girl with the black hair and blue eyes said "my name's Donna" the girl with brown hair and watery amber eyes introduced before the seven who were to see him walked in.

"Here Mr. Kuso" I heard Kise say before setting a packet of paper down next to him on the table "what's that?" I asked startling him. "Morikawa, Daisuke, and I failed a test Mr. Kuso gave us yesterday so he made a follow-up one today we were supposed to give to him after class today" he told me and I nodded.

"But he was taken here right?" I asked and they nodded with sad expressions and I could tell he means a lot to them from why they're here. "I hope he'll be alright, we want to battle him and see how strong we gotten" I heard the young man I think is named Morikawa say.

"He should be fine, he's strong after all" Alice and Runo said before looking at each other, looking away, and then huffing in annoyance making me sigh. "Will you two stop fighting already this is not the time, especially in front of middle schoolers" I said and they nodded making me sigh again.

"You guys are funny" I heard Una say before I heard crying and looked over to see and looked over to see it was Donna who was crying. "Donna he's going to be fine" I heard Una say as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder "we could've helped him" she said making me sad because he wouldn't have told them that easily.

"You know he wouldn't have told us Donna, not until he wanted to" Yukina said and I nodded since that's how Dan is. "We're done, see you at school Dan and I hope you wake up soon" Kise said and I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"See you Mr. Kuso get well soon" Maru said before taking Donna and Una out of the room, Morikawa and Daisuke followed after. "He'll get better don't worry" Alice said before she was pushed out of the way by Runo who seemed like she was about to cry.

I could tell Alice was about to yell at her so I stopped her before she could "she's about to cry Alice, don't start a fight in the hospital again" I said taking my hand off her shoulder. "Dan wouldn't want that and you know it" I said before she asked how I'm supposed to tell Dan now.

"Tell Mr. Kuso what?" a kid with blonde hair and blue eyes asked making me sigh "that I care for him as more than a friend" I said and he nodded before six others came in including him. Julie recognized one of these seven otherwise I wouldn't be holding my hands over my ears.

"You know her Julie?" Alice asked and she nodded "that's my sister Daisy, why are you here?" Julie asked and all of us looked at Daisy wanting an explanation as well. "I'm one of Dan's students, I also accompanied him here to" she said shocking us before the students walked over to Dan's bed.

"I guess Dan was talking about this when he said he's done some stupid things" I heard Daimyo ask and it confused me since I wonder when he could've said that to them. "Dan told Donna and I to tell him anything even if it was stupid" he said and I nodded telling him to continue.

"Donna and I are being bullied at school and at home and we were going to ask him if he could find a way to help us in some way tomorrow" he said and it only barely shocked me. "Why didn't you tell one of your other teachers?" I heard Marucho ask and I saw the others flinch.

"Because both of our parents are teachers at the school and the ones hurting us" Daimyo answered shocking Julie and Marucho but not Alice and I. 'I shouldn't have even been surprised at the bullying but I was, I wonder why I wasn't' I thought as I saw Dan's finger twitch but no other movement was made.

I'm guessing he heard what was being said but his body won't let him do anything about it for some reason. "Why do you want Dan's help? There are other teachers there aren't there?" I asked wanting to know the reason they'd want to ask Dan instead of the others.

"The other teachers are friends with our parents and they don't believe us" he said and I nodded before I saw a tear fall from the other's eyes. "What are your problems at home anyway?" Marucho asked and I nodded "abuse and such, and getting bullied by my older brother but I don't know Donna's case" he said and I nodded wondering how Dan could help.

"We mainly wanted advice on what to do about them since the teachers don't believe us" he said and I was surprised since he answered what I had asked in my head. "Well anyway, we got to get going, see you when you get better Mr. Kuso" he said before the others said the same.

"I can't believe he was a student teacher of all things" I said when the door shut "well it was a bakugan class so I'm not surprised" Julie said making me smile since it seems he's trying teaching for a profession. "Well we got to go we have a lot of homework to do after all" I heard the others say but I wanted to stay till he wakes up so I can tell him as soon as possible.

Time skip: a few hours

I felt something shaking me so I opened my eyes not knowing that I fell asleep, when my vision focused I saw a nurse with brown hair and azure eyes. "Are you okay sir?" she asked me and I nodded before looking out the window and seeing it was nightfall already.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I fell asleep" I said hurriedly but she put her hands on my shoulders and said it was fine and that I could stay as long as I wanted because I was that good of a friend to worry so much. I nodded before she left and looked over to where Dan was laying before I moved a stray piece of hair from his eyes.

"I'm glad you're looking into a profession for yourself Dan" I said before I picked up one of the tests and looked at them for a few minutes. "You always changed your profession when we asked each other before" I said before I placed them back down.

Time skip: two hours

"Shun" "Shun!" I kept hearing it repeat over and over and it sounded like Dan's voice so I opened my eyes to see if he was awake. I didn't see him awake but I did see I had my hand in his, I really should've noticed that he was trying to hide pain like this.

I saw him wince when I moved, I had stood up and leaned over the bed, careful not to touch his wound or bruises in the process. I leant down and kissed his forehead before I sat back down "I love you Dan, have for a while now and I'm sorry I've never told you before" I said before I saw his eyes open surprising me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 2:48 P.M. on July 9, 2016.**

 **I was watching a new anime when I continued writing this from the part where the students come in, it's called Great Teacher Onizuka. To me it's odd but I've noticed that whatever I'm listening to and writing are similar in speed, if I listen to a fast song what I'm writing is fast paced, is that odd?**

 **I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, hopefully I'll see you next Monday because I want the next chapter to be a good one since it's the last one but i don't think that can happen in a week.**


	10. Daniel's Truth Part Two

**A/N: Hello, I am glad so many people like this story it makes really happy to know that to. I am sorry if the ending scene to this chapter is bad though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Daniel's Truth Part Two

Shun's POV

"Dan you're awake" I said shocked that he woke up as soon as I said I love him "yeah, what happened?" he asked trying to sit up which I advised him not to do. "I'll find a nurse and tell them you're awake, just stay here and don't get out of bed" I said and he nodded before I walked out of the room.

"What's the problem sir?" the nurse from before asked me surprising me since I didn't know she was behind me, I turned around and saw the blue eyes from this morning. "There's nothing wrong, I was just going to inform a nurse that Dan's awake" I said shocking her before she smiled.

She put her hand on my left shoulder before saying she'll inform Dr. Melanoma for me making me nod before I headed back into the room. I walked into the room to see Dan was looking out the window and I saw that the sun was just beginning to rise.

It was beautiful and Dan agreed without me saying anything and without turning to me before he said it, when he did he had on a breathtaking smile. "Yes it is, you had other visitors yesterday you know not just the Brawlers" I said and he nodded with a sad smile "I know I heard everything they said before not hearing anything at all until I woke up" he told me and I nodded.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked me and I was confused until I looked beside him to see he had the papers from the kids next to him on the bed making me smile. "Yeah here" I said giving him a red and green striped fountain pen making him smile at me "you know my favorite colors way too well" he said making me smile as well.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked making him chuckle slightly before he took the pen "no it isn't, not in the least" he told me before he started grading the papers. After a few minutes later the doctor came in asking how Dan was doing and ignoring my presence in the room.

"I'm fine thank you Dr. Melanoma" he said placing the pen down before the Doctor grabbed out a stethoscope and placed it over Dan's heart. "That's good, how was your rest?" he asked moving a light over Dan's eyes "very well" he answered him.

"That's good to hear, breathe in… and breathe out" the Doctor said and Dan complied wincing on some parts when the Doctor put pressure on a broken rib which is an expected result. "Okay it seems everything is fine except for the broken ribs of course, I do expect you to eat though Daniel" he told Dan who nodded before asking him about the hospital bill.

"You don't have to worry about that Daniel, you helped on the Abroad Program with my father and that's enough payment" he said and I was confused before he left. "Abroad Program?" I asked and he nodded "I'll tell you about it when everyone's here" he told me and I nodded before he went back to grading papers.

After twenty more minutes filled with comfortable silence Dan finished grading the papers which didn't take long at all "how'd they do?" I asked and he said they did well before handing them to me so I could see for myself. Kise got an 84%, Morikawa got an 80%, and Daisuke got an 82% which were all really good because that means Kise and Daisuke got a 'B' while Morikawa got a 'B-' which are all passing grades.

"When are you going to tell them?" I asked and he looked sad for a minute before I volunteered to making him quickly decline but I told him he has no choice in the matter making him relent. "Where's Drago?" he asked me and I wondered that to before I heard Drago say 'over here' and it was coming from the side table before we looked over to see him behind the lamp.

"Were you asleep till now?" I asked when he showed himself and he nodded before the laptop rung for a reason I don't know. I walked over and opened it to see it was a chain call from Marucho, Julie, and Runo which was weird but I accepted the call and the screen showed Marucho on the top left, Julie on the top right, and Runo on the bottom.

"Why'd you guys call?" I asked and they were surprised "we didn't know you were there still" Marucho said making me sigh. "Why did you call?" I asked again because I'm quite sure they don't know he's awake yet and that even though he is he couldn't have answered.

"We were thinking someone could've been in the room to tell us if Dan was awake or not" Julie said and I could tell she was still surprised I was here so early. "Why are you in his hospital room so early?" Runo asked in confusion making me sigh because I was tired of answering so many questions in a row so early in the morning.

"Shun? Is that Marucho, Julie, and Runo?" Dan asked making the others gasp at the familiar tone "when did Dan wake up?" Julie asked not asking if that was actually Dan beforehand. "About an hour ago, I was going to tell you as soon as he was allowed to have visitors" I said making Runo ask again why I was here so early.

"I fell asleep on accident and a nurse told me I could stay overnight" I said and they nodded before Dan and Drago asked if I informed my grandfather about it and I shook my head 'no' because I didn't. "You should call him Shun" Marucho said and I sighed because this was starting to tire me out now.

I nodded taking my leave outside the room to make the call, I dialed the number as soon as I shut the door and surprisingly it didn't take the second ring to get him to answer which means he was waiting for me to call. "Shun! Where have you been?!" he yelled making me shrug and yawn "at the hospital, I fell asleep in Dan's hospital room and forgot to call to tell you that a nurse let me stay overnight" I told him making him grumble something.

It was similar to 'ungrateful brat' or 'forgetful grandson' and I'm guessing it's the second one since there was nowhere in the sentence that said I was ungrateful but said I was forgetful. "You'll have to call your girlfriend you know" he told me confusing me since I thought I told him that I broke up with Alice "I thought I said I broke up her?" I asked him and he said he knows but he forgot her name.

"Are you alright grandpa?" I asked making him say he's fine in an angry tone which would've made me laugh if it wasn't for the fact he won't admit he's getting older. "I'll call Alice in a minute" I told him and he told me that I better before he hung up.

I dialed Alice's number and she answered on the second ring "hello Shun thanks for calling" she said when she answered the phone making me chuckle. "Yes I woke up about an hour ago and was busy for a while after" I told her confusing her from her asking what I meant.

"Dan woke up, I had to tell a nurse about it, watched the Doctor check Dan over, watched Dan grade papers from yesterday, answer a chain call from Marucho, Julie, and Runo, answered their questions, and then had to call my grandfather" I answered her. "That _is_ a lot, how is he?" she asked making me smile "he's fine, well except for the broken ribs he still has" I said hearing her sigh I relief.

"That's good to hear, well except for the bones but that's to be expected" she said and I nodded before she asked if she could be able to come by now to see him. I said she could if the nurses and Doctor say she can, she said she would be there soon before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I walked back inside the room to see Dan laughing which made me smile "hey Shun, how'd your grandfather take the news?" Marucho asked me and I shrugged before I sat down in the chair I fell asleep in so many times already. "He grumbled 'forgetful grandson' before telling me to call Alice but he forgot her name" I said and they nodded, Dan and Marucho sweat dropped when I said that though.

"Alice is going to try and see if she can visit as well" I said making Dan smile at me "when she does arrive though you're telling them everything Daniel" Drago said making Dan frown before he nodded. "I will" he said before smiling at Drago who was looking at him the whole time before he stopped when Dan said that to ask me when I think she'll be here.

"I would say around fifteen minutes" I said before he nodded and we waited for thirteen minutes before Alice walked in. "Trista? What are you doing here?" I heard Dan ask when the nurse from before accompanied Alice into the room.

"Who's Trista?" I asked and he told us that she's Mrs. Lily Carbuckle's daughter, Mrs. Carbuckle is an English teacher at our school and Dan's Indian English teacher. "I'm glad you remember me, my mom says good things about you along with Mrs. Henrietta" she said and I think she's talking about the school's History teacher Mrs. Henderson.

"I'm glad they say good things about me, when you go to school next Monday could you tell them I won't be in school for a while?" Dan asked and she nodded saying she will. "Well I have to go Dan, see you later" she told him and he nodded smiling at her before she left the room.

"Daniel?" Drago asked I think telling him that it was time to tell us now "where do you want me to start?" he asked and we told him to start from the beginning. "At first, two years before _Mechatanium Surge_ , when we were in _New Vestroia_ my mom got into the habit of drinking" he said and I could tell this wasn't something he wanted to recount at all.

"When we got back my mom continued the habit every time I went to brawl somewhere whether it was with you guys or Carrie and Atticus" he said before Runo asked who they were. "Carrie's a cashier at _Attribute_ which is a Bakugan shop in town that I normally go to while Atticus is her little brother" he told us and we nodded.

"After defeating Mechtogan Zenthon my mom got more worried that I wouldn't make it the next time I brawled so she took my Bakugan away" he told us shocking all of us before he continued. "Runo and I started dating that week but she never _once_ asked to hang out with me" he said making us glare at her and she scuffed which made Dan laugh.

"Why did you leave after that though?" Runo asked even though she didn't seem to want to talk about it "I had signed up for Teacher/Learning Abroad Program in out Junior year that was supposed to start in June" he told us before continuing. "My parents blamed themselves for the break up so when they learned about the program being the next day they packed up my stuff and booked the next flight to Beijing, China where the program commenced" he told us and we nodded glad that he told us.

"I was glad I got to go and not just because I got the experience I needed to become a student teacher" he said with a small frown before continuing. "I also got away from my mom's abuse and their fights" he said and we all nodded before Marucho asked why he never told us.

"When I arrived at school I did think about it but figured you wouldn't have time to bother with, plus you couldn't have fixed it if I told you" he answered with a sad tone making me ask why he would think that. "Shun and Alice were dating and I didn't want to ruin that in some way, Runo was being a jerk, and Julie and Marucho are in different countries" he said looking at his lap when he spoke.

He wasn't wrong about them being in different countries since Julie moved to Dubbo, Australia so her parents could set up shop there in the shopping centers they have there. Marucho is in Lautoka, Viti Levu located in the Fijin Archipelago because there are few brawlers because of the lack of Bakugan shops and stadiums there.

"And the reason you're in the hospital now?" Runo asked wanting to get to the point apparently which was rude but Dan complied. "I didn't eat for about six days and the last four my parents were arguing about stuff" he told us making me frown.

"What kind of stuff?" I asked making him sigh "getting a 'B' on a History test, me getting a student teacher check for teaching the students about Bakugan" he answered before he continued. "Not eating at school making Shun's grandfather call her and the one yesterday about there being only alcohol in the fridge and no food" he said making me mad at his parents.

"That's about it when it comes to my life at home so is there any questions?" Dan asked and we all shook our heads making Dan smile of all things. "Drago can you get the picture from my jacket?" Dan asked him and Drago nodded saying 'yes Daniel' in an excited tone.

"Can the rest of you leave? This is only for Shun" Dan asked shocking me since I didn't think he would ask that. They all nodded before Alice left and the others ended the call, by that time Dan had the drawing he asked Drago to get.

"This is a picture I drew the day Runo broke up with me" he told me before handing me the picture, I unfolded it before I could see what it's a drawing of. When I did my heart clenched, the picture was of Runo with her back turned with her hand up as if she's saying goodbye.

What made my heart clench though was not that but Dan's face in the bottom left corner of the drawing. His hair covered his left eye, since that's the only part of his face that's visible, and you could see tears coming from the covered eye.

"Why are you smiling in this if you're crying?" I asked making him smile at me "because I was happy that she did despite not being able to be with you" he told me making my heart stop at the words he just uttered. "What are you saying Dan?" I asked cursing myself when my voice became high pitched when I said his name.

"Come here and I'll tell you" he told me and I gulped before I nodded walking over "closer" he told me when I sat down in the chair beside the bed again. I stood up and walked closer but I couldn't react fast enough when he grabbed my wrist making me fall on top of him.

I looked up about to scold him for it before I was silenced when his lips connected with mine "that's why I said it" he told me when we parted a few seconds later. "What does that mean?" I asked making him laugh at me "you're supposed to be smart but you don't even know what that means" he told me in between laughs.

"I know what it means…" I said looking away with a blush "then tell me" he dared me and I looked at him seeing him smirking at me. "I don't want assume something when it may or may not be true" I mumbled before he told me to because the answer is universal.

"It means you like me right?" I said before I heard him sigh, I really hope I wasn't wrong. "Wrong" he said and my heart stopped out of fear just from that one word "it mean 'I love you' not 'I like you' Shun" he said before my heart beat quickened.

"I-I-I love you to Dan" I mumbled before he asked what I said but from his tone I know he heard me but I repeated it anyway. "I love you to Dan" I said with a blush when I looked up "I'm glad you feel the same Shun" he told me and I nodded.

Time Skip: I few weeks later

I've been visiting Dan every day that he's been in the hospital, and I was told that he was able to leave today so I was glad. Mrs. Henderson and Mrs. Carbuckle heard what happened between Dan and his family so they convinced them to take up marriage counseling to get over what ever has them fighting so much.

Let's just say they won't stop and it's just a hard habit to break so Dan'll be living with grandfather and I for a while till the habit is broken. I reached his door and opened it to see him grabbing his bag, his complexion and situation has gotten better over the weeks and now he's back to how he looked before all this stuff with his parents.

"Hey Shun, I'm ready to go when you are" he told me kissing my cheek making my ears go red when I walked up to him. "Let's just go" I said taking his bag and he nodded before we left to go home.

Time Skip: six years later Third Person's POV

Daniel Kuso had graduated college with Shun Kazami one year ago today, June 16, and became a teacher with Shun as a famous artist. Today though instead of celebrating a new life for the both of them they're sitting down on a _Beliani Round Sectional_ in the house they bought as soon as they graduated high school.

They were watching _Royal Pains_ as a marathon together when Shun pulled something out of his pocket disturbing Dan who was comfortably laying on Shun's chest. "Hey what's that?" Dan asked with a curious look on his otherwise tired face "open it and find out" Shun said handing the small black box to him.

"Open it and read it after you open the box then speak, but not before either" Shun said and Dan was suspicious but did as he was told. When he opened it he found an _Enchant Halo Diamond Engagement Ring-Platinum_ inside of the box. He didn't mention how confused he was, despite his racing heart at the engagement ring, because Shun said to read the note and not say anything till he does read it.

He opened the note and read it before tears filled his eyes and he nodded saying 'yes' before wrapping his arms around Shun's neck and kissed him. "That's good, I'm glad to hear it" Shun said laughing at the man, none of them noticed the piece of paper fall message up displaying the mentioned message:

 _I hope you like it, say you'll marry me and it's yours._

The note read, it was written in black ink but it looked very similar to the text _Informal Roman_. (1 )

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on paper at 11:05 P.M. on July 14, 2016. I had thought I needed more time but apparently I was wrong, I don't like that this is about thirteen pages on the notepad I'm using but oh well. I'm upset about it because I had wanted to write fifteen to make up for the five pages I missed on a few chapters.**

 **1) I wasn't sure whether I should say it was written in** ** _Informal Roman_** **,** ** _BlackadderITC_** **, or** ** _Freestyle Script_** **but** ** _Informal Roman_** **looked less messy. My favorite text on Word though is** ** _Harlow Solid Italic_** **.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and story but it is now complete. So I am going to post a new story this on bein Star Wars Rebels fanfic this time.**


End file.
